


The Kinky Adventures of Robin Foster

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, naked, naked female, non-con, nude, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: And here we see ANOTHER alternate timeline in the Robin Foster Multiverse...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Amethyst Mare @ www.furaffinity.net/user/amethystmare

The Kinky Adventures of Robin Foster  
Act I 

Robin Foster leaned over her dressing table, eyeing up her reflection in the mirror as she parted her lips and applied her bubble-gum pink lip gloss, lingering in the gaze of her reflection. The sheen of gloss highlighted her lips, the edges defined by a like-coloured liner, but her tanned skin did not need much to accentuate it when her natural beauty shone through. Make-up, however, was always going to be part of the look of one of the most popular girls, preparing for the next stage in her life, although she didn’t really know what she was going to go on to do as yet. That was something to worry about later though as her blonde curls fell and bounced around her face, perfectly styled with so much holding hairspray that she would do well to not go to close to anyone wielding a cigarette or flame of any kind. 

She smiled at her reflection, pursing and rolling her lips to distribute the gloss equally, the guest bedroom mirror set up just as she liked it with the lights framing it as if she was on set at a big studio, about to go out on stage to present an awards show. Robin would like that. She’d like that very much, actually, but the stars would really have to align for that to become a possibility, even though she was eighteen and on the precipice of a life that could become absolutely anything for her. 

Yet her body would always be the thing that caught the attention of most people, including herself, and no one would judge her for spending more time making sure that she looked fantastic above everyone else. At least, until something more, later in life, became more important, but that still remained to be seen at the end of it all. She wiggled her boob-tube top up over her boobs a little more comfortably, although her large breasts did more than enough to hold it in place. A blonde bombshell to a T, she knew the look she was going for and rocked it, walking around without any socks, her bare toes curling into the carpet. 

However, the house that she was in did not belong to her and neither was the guest bedroom the one that she usually slept in either, the sparse furnishing only enough for a real guest to be comfortable. The mirror had been put in on her request so that she had somewhere that she could sit and primp without worrying about anyone interrupting her before she was good and done. That and it was nice to have somewhere that didn’t smell like man too when she was away from her own home. 

Robin smiled and stood, taking a little spin before that mirror, although she made a note to get them to buy her a full-length one so that she could really see the full effect of her outfits there. But the pink bikini bottoms were cute as they were and she bent over with her booty stuck out, pushing up onto her toes just to make her legs look even better than they already did. She didn’t exercise, per se, but seemed to be one of those girls that held her figure against all other influences, somehow managing to look gorgeous despite everything else going on in life. That may have been just why she was popular-unpopular in the best of ways – at least if you asked her about it. 

But the day was getting on and she wasn’t going to sit and primp forever when she could be elsewhere having fun and it was with a spring in her step that she slipped on a pair of ballet flats just for the house and bounced downstairs. As was her way, she didn’t wear any socks with any pair of shoes at all and preferred to be barefoot too where possible, all for the freedom of her feet and the look of being sockless, although it did sometimes render her footwear a little sweatier than she may have liked otherwise. Tan lines on her feet too were simply obnoxious and she peered down at them even as she tipped her way downstairs, nearly falling down the steps as she pranced and shimmied her way around. 

She landed at the bottom of the stairs that was, perhaps, not quite becoming for a lady like her but she knew just where to find the guy she was looking for, although she did know well enough that he was not alone. But she would see to it quickly enough that she got her time alone with Dave without Jim hanging about. Though what was really the problem if that nerd got a little looksie at what she was giving out to her guy? 

Either way, she burst into the dining room where Dave was all set up at the dark wood dining table with his books, brow furrowing as he tried to study. It was cute to see him concentrating so hard but she simply had to disrupt that as he brushed his fingers back against his short, dark brown hair, so dark, in fact, that in the right lighting it looked as if it could well be black. His jaw was strong and she sucked in a tiny, fluttering breath at that jaw-line, even as his eyes slid over her hers, locking with her baby blue bashful beauties. 

“Hiiiii!” She sang out, plopping herself into Dave’s lap with a giggle and wiggle of her hips. “What-cha doing?” 

He smiled and kissed her head, although he only got a mouthful of blonde locks for his trouble, strands clinging to slightly damp lips. Always had to make an entrance, his girlfriend did, and he idly amused himself, if only briefly, by running his hand down her waist to the risen curve of her hip, bone showing through in the defined cut and lines of her body. He was lucky in some regards, truly, and yet there was something about him that he simply could not take her all for himself while his eyes were so very apt to wander cruelly. 

“Hey, babe, just wrapping up here.” 

“We’ve still got work to do, actually...” 

Both of them had, of course, forgotten the other person in the room – poor Jim McNutt with his eyebrows more overgrown than was proper for a handsome man, the man that he should have been. But he was a guy who had worked his way through school with his head down, set to get into the top schools without any trouble at all and only working on tutoring the admittedly stupid Dave because it gave him extra credit and bonus points towards his courses of choice. Maybe he could even be accelerated through the system? There was nothing wrong, really, with his hair, but the style was non-existent, the short, brown hairs swept awkwardly to the side as if he only needed it to really be out of the way of his glasses. The zits on his face could have been covered up more easily if he had something more on his chest than he did (if he was a woman, that was to say) but he was forced to face the pain of going without anything to ease his troubles. For that matter, he at least hoped that they would settle down with age but that was hardly something likely to happen if he took after his father. Damn, right? 

Dave blinked at him as if he’d forgotten that he was having a tutoring session. 

“Er... Well... We were going to the beach.” 

Jim frowned and pushed his glasses back up his nose, but what standing did he really have to say anything? And Robin was right there, so distracting, her eyes painfully wide and innocent as she swung a leg off Dave’s lap, boobs squished up against his chest. Her ballet flat shoe (although he, of course, didn’t know what the type of shoe was actually called) dangled off her toe and his eyes followed the light, bobbing motion as she played with it back and forth, the arch of her foot even forming a very elegant, light curve. Just how could one woman be so perfect? That question, undoubtedly, was one that he was not going to get any kind of answer to in a hurry. 

“Well, I guess maybe we have done enough for today...” 

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to focus. Why did she do this to him? Why did she have to make it so hard to concentrate just by being around him? His eyes couldn’t decide where to focus and she giggled blandly before him, leaning back with her hair dangling as if she was swinging, just hanging on there with her arms around Dave’s neck. If he didn’t want her to be there, he didn’t show it, although the more practical part of him thought that her bony wrists digging into the back of his neck and that point between his neck and shoulders too. Her beautiful, perfect, sweetly innocent wrists... 

“Oh, good! The beach is going to be, like, super awesome today, the tide’s gonna be out so we’ll have tons of the beach to ourselves? Isn’t that great?” 

There wasn’t anyone who could have stood back from Robin’s gushing and both guys smiled automatically, although the expression of one softened more than the other. How could they not tilt their heads and simply smile smile smile at her salacious love for life, knowing that nothing could set her back or ever, not even once, tip her from her throne. 

Robin poked Dave in the ribs and made a face at him but Jim could not say what was happening as they had a silent conversation between them and only them. If he’d been privy to the inner workings of Robin’s mind, however, he would have known how she was reminding her boyfriend that he had said, after all, that he was going to be so much nicer to Jim than he had in the past. After all, Jim was the guy who’d gotten him through those exams even before Dave and Robin had gotten together, even though he’d been a constant source of conflict between them, as Dave was always studying when she wanted him to be going out and having fun. That didn’t mean though that she didn’t think that Dave should stop caring about his studying, even though he could have worked smarter and gotten what he needed to done. Surely he had a scholarship anyway... He didn’t talk to her about things like that but, then again, it wasn’t something that she’d asked about. 

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes but another jab in the ribcage from Robin convinced him to get with the program, get the words out that needed to come even if he really, really, really, really didn’t want to go through with it. Sometimes, there was nothing else for it. 

“Er... Jim? Do you...” It was harder to get the words out than expected, the jock clearing his throat in the middle of his utterance and fighting not to roll his eyes. “Do you...want to come with us?” 

Oh, how he was forced to make that offer but the image of his father, an ex Navy SEAL, who was good friends with Jim McNutt’s parents, loomed in the back of his mind, forcing him to keep on with the offer as much as he would have wanted to get Robin all to himself. But it wasn’t as if he didn’t have options on that count... 

And, of course, it was just about a given that Jim, who hadn’t once stopped looking at Robin since she’d entered the room, would say yes, the words spilling from his lips in a blubbering stutter that ran together but still didn’t matter. He got to go! And he got to ogle sexy Robin all day, even if she was dangling herself all over Dave as if she simply could not support the weight of her own body. Maybe that would change though and he could get his own shot at her? 

Well, a guy like him could dream. But maybe just a little more than only looking was on the cards if he played them right... There was only one way to find out on that count. 

Robin sighed quietly, turning her face from the guys, although she knew that she had done good on her girlfriend points for the day. True, Jim was annoying and she didn’t want to be around him but she didn’t want Dave to get grounded either – he was too old for things like that! Damn! But, still, he would insist on doing things that got him into trouble, not seeing that he was an adult now in the eyes of the world and the law, even if that wasn’t quite how his father saw things. But there was no point in trying to change something that had been so for so many years already, the order of things set in his father’s iron-fist of ruling his home. 

Jim, of course, didn’t have things that he needed for going to the beach at Dave’s house, only being there for tutoring, but a quick trip home in his beaten up second hand (or third, or fourth) car sorted that out for him. And, all the while, he could not stop thinking of the busty babe would had surely poked her boyfriend to invite him along – and what did that mean? Robin had definitely, definitely, jabbed her boyfriend to make sure that Jim was invited. Did that mean that she liked him? She wanted him there, surely... She had to! 

Oh, he knew really that there was no way that a girl like her would go for a guy like him. She was too hot, too perfect... And her tits – gods! They could knock someone out, they were so big and she always had such a perfect cleavage, the rise of it evident and on show at all times. Nothing that she wore ever seemed to hide it and he struggled to hide another part of his anatomy too, rising to attention, while he was grabbing his long, baggy, swim-trunks for the beach, attire that was not really suited to someone of his age. Of course, anyone could wear anything that they wanted to but even he knew that they were not the usual trunks that a fit and hot guy would wear to impress the girl that he wanted to sweep off into his arms. 

He couldn’t help lusting after her, even after everything, the scrawny dweeb that he was staring up at her from a distance. Tutoring Dave had been the sweet, sweet gig sent straight from heaven, getting him in closer to Robin and letting him see what really went on for her, whether those long, sexy legs went anywhere – and, oh, how they did! He would not have denied to himself just how many times that she had been the subject of many, many wet dreams of his, even though that was something for him to know and him to know alone. 

What Jim did not expect to come into play, however, was his girlfriend calling him just as he was digging through his chest of drawers for the summer clothes that he never usually wore. Shirts, ties and slacks were more his sort of thing, even though he was not in the corporate world as yet, although moving on into research was more what he was aiming for than something in the world of work that would bore him halfway to death. 

No matter with that, however, as he picked up the phone without a smile, although he should have felt at least a little more friendly towards Alex than he did, considering that she was his girlfriend and all. Sometimes she didn’t feel like all that much of a girlfriend but there didn’t seem to be much either that he could do about that, thinking that he would have to wait until the ‘right time’ presented itself to him whenever he thought about, maybe, just maybe, doing something a little more than he ever had before. 

“Hey! What’s crackin’?” 

“Not much,” he said, still digging through his drawer, uncouth words lingering in the back of his mind where he would not allow them life. “Dave’s going to the beach with Robin and said I should come along.” 

Would it be weird? No... No, he just had to push through that and the words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to call them back. 

“Do you want to come? It’s a quiet thing... I think.” 

“Is Robin coming?” She asked, curiosity quieting her tone where she was usually on the louder side. “That’s, uh, Dave’s girlfriend now, right?” 

Oh, she could not hide her enthusiasm but it didn’t exactly help that just saying her name had Jim’s thoughts circling back to her all over again, that thickness tightening inside him, wanting something that even he could not put actions too. And he knew everything! 

“Yeah... Yeah, she’s coming.” 

He would have hated how soft and sappy his voice sounded if he’d been at all with himself, although it was not so bad that he thought that he was making a bad impression. Alex would have agreed with him if she’d had a little window into her mind, although the general infatuation with sexy babe Robin was kind of a wide phenomenon by this point. 

On the other end of the phone line, Alex grinned. 

“Oh, great!” He didn’t catch the seductiveness in her voice, the lusty curl running through her tone. “I’ll meet you at Dave’s then.” 

And then she was gone as if she was good and done with him, having no further use for a man that didn’t think of such things ahead of time, although it would only come to show in time just how much to Jim McNutt’s detriment that this turned out to be. He’d barely arrived back on Dave’s doorstep, already imagining the many ways in which he was going to drool over Robin, when Alex screeched her ride to a halt beside him, sunglasses on and short hair so gelled-up that it did not even shift a single hair out of place during her drive over there. More boyish in appearance, at times, than womanly, anyone other than Jim would have been able to see just were Alex’s interests lay but, too horny for Robin with his eyes elsewhere, Jim had been too keen to simply take what he could get in terms of womanly attention. 

Well, it wasn’t as if he was not still a virgin but, still... A man could hope on that count. Hope rather hard, in fact, while staring straight past the girlfriend in question in search of sweeter, more bubbly femininity. 

Robin ignored Alex as she bounded up to the door to greet her, her eyes intent on the woman who had featured, strangely enough, in many of her own sleeping fantasies, waking wrapped up in the sheets when she would have preferred really to have Robin herself wrapped up in her arms. 

“Hey, stranger!” She drawled, leaning against the frame of the door as Robin blinked and took a step back, putting space between them. “How’s it going? Haven’t seen you around in ages!” 

Robin did a double-take, eyes impossibly wide. Did she know her? She’d seen the girl around, yeah, but to speak as if she had been friends with her for years? Now, that was a stranger thing... What had gotten into that woman? Robin giggled nervously and ran her fingers through her hair, although her hesitation allowed Alex a chance to take in her tiny, pink, string bikini that, really, hardly even covered her breasts. Just the nipples were hidden with the mass of curvaceous flesh on show, drawing attention that Alex simply could not resist giving. 

And the rest of her was gorgeous too, the pink bikini bottoms completing her ensemble. And that was it. Sunglasses perched atop her head didn’t really count when they didn’t hid anything, although her hair was drawn back behind her shoulders, a little of the curl lost from it but still bubbalicious and beautiful. The sun glinted off her glasses, hinting at what was to come and, waiting there for words to come to mind, she pushed up onto her toes, heels rising out of her ballet flats, the light wrinkles on her feet drawing clean and smooth with the manipulation of flesh and muscle. 

Alex... Alex should not have stared and yet she did anyway, her lower jaw slightly dropped and a hint of drool at the corner of her lips. It should not have been so easy to fall under Robin’s spell but there was that allure of her, that sweet innocence that had been broken already by a man – and yet only partly. Maybe that was part of what drew her in so much but it didn’t matter, at least not too much, when she only had to look and enjoy the show that her cute little Robin seemed all too willing to put on for her. 

The problem with Alex, however, was that she preferred women to men. Or that would not have been so much of a problem, per se, if she had not been in the closet and dating a guy who thought that, well, she was his honest to god girlfriend. How the hell that was supposed to work for much longer as his fumbling hands and gropes sought out more and more from her, she didn’t know, but she was willing to keep her secret hidden for as long as possible. In her usual style, however, it was likely to come out in sensually dramatic fashion but that was something that she would just have to deal with when it happened. 

Until then, she’d gawk happily and ogle all the lovely gals from a distance, taking her thrills and kicks where she could find them. 

“Sorry about that!” Jim bustled in, disturbing the moment as Alex rolled her eyes and took on her role of girlfriend, playing the part that she’d been working on for so long, all to hide the truth. “This is Alexandra, I’m sure –” 

“Oh, I prefer Alex. It’s Alex, just Alex.” 

In a far too masculine fashion, Alex stuck her hand out for Robin to shake as if they had not crossed paths for many years already, even though this was the first opportunity she’d had to really get up close and personal without arousing suspicion in any way. 

Robin giggled and shook her head, blonde hair bouncing back and forth across her face, but no one was looking there. 

“Cool! Alex then! You seem to know me!” 

She was good at what she did, appearing personable and sweet to everyone and anyone, although that could have been more to do with other things that she didn’t really think about. Her feet were already getting sweaty in her black ballet flats but she wasn’t worried about something like that, choosing to simply deal with the discomfort of it all in preference for something more sensually sweet and cute. 

Jim had already changed too and presented himself in an old pair of grandpa-style swim trunks that came down way past his knees. Alex flinched. Did he even wear anything at all masculine? She dressed more like a man than that loser! Just a white T-shirt, something that fit her nicely, jeans, socks, sneakers – the usual bits that suited her just fine. The flick of gelled-up hair at the front highlighted her narrow face, which could have been denoted as more feminine if she had been wearing any make-up at all. Still, Jim with all his anti-zit treatments had to surely have more creams and potions than her, regardless of anything else. But it was a little too far to hurt her boyfriend like that, although she knew all the while that she wanted to use him above all else. 

They made an odd couple and everyone knew it, but it was something between them that she was sure would come to be in good enough time. Jim would know the score and, until then, it wasn’t as if he was the sort of guy to grab her every which way, wanting sex at all times to the exclusion of all else. That was the way, sadly, with some guys and it seemed like getting herself a guy was the only way she could fend off all those arseholes who thought they could get into her pants. Yet there were many more things that could come to pass, if only she was bold enough to seize the moment that the day at the beach presented to her. 

The problem with so many more of them going out together quickly became apparent: the car was far too small. All Dave had to drive was a two-seater Corvette Convertible, which had the bucket seats too. Maybe that was more than good enough for getting him around and the like with just Robin draped into the passenger seat, but for more people than that was a bit of a problem to say the least. Dave grumbled and scratched the back of his neck, the light rise of hair there needing trimming once again. Another thing that he didn’t have time for with his hectic social life and study, study, studying! 

“How is this going to work? I can’t pack everyone up in this.” 

“But we can’t take two cars,” Alex cut in quickly, before the obvious choice came to light. “That would be silly, just for size people...” 

“I can sit on the middle console,” Jim offered, ever the appeaser, although he was wondering if sitting on that console, really, could get him in closer to Robin. “That’ll leave the seats for the girls.” 

Mabe if he’d seen the girls as women, things would have been different for him but, as was the case for most of his life, he couldn’t see the wood for the trees. Alex grinned and slung her arm around his neck, dragging him into her even though Jim was taller than her, though lankier. 

“Jim! What an excellent idea! I’ll sit on the passenger seat with Robin!” 

She didn’t have to state everything in such explicit detail but that, at least, meant that everyone knew what they were doing. Dave quickly took the driver’s seat, his rightful place, and Jim squeezed in, awkwardly balance in the middle. It was not the most comfortable position but it gave him a nice little vantage point to watch Robin as she posed there in her little pink bikini, showing so much that his poor eyes near enough bugged out of his head. How could one girl be so freaking hot? 

Alex took the seat first, then smiled, patting her lap. 

“Come on, Robin! Get in!” 

Robin hesitated, biting her lower lip lightly. How was that going to work? Sometimes it was all too easy to simply parrot her boyfriend. 

“Err... But, like, you’re sitting there? Can you scoot over?” 

But Alex saw her chance and she took it then right there in that moment, scooted in as if t o say that there was no possible way that she could take up less space than she already was. 

“Don’t be silly, you can sit in my lap.” 

Her heart pounded. Had she really just suggested that? But Robin just looked so damn hot there in her little bikini and Alex thrummed with nervous tension at the thought of having her squashed up against her body, those big tits jiggling so sweetly... 

Robin’s mouth opened and closed but the choice was made for her as Dave swore under his breath and beeped the horn. 

“Come on! The day is wasting, girls!” 

That was enough, seemingly, to hustle them along and Robin found herself squashed in on top of Alex as the woman that she had to suddenly get up all close and personal with. She wriggled, striving to get comfortable, but Alex was too quick to smirk and tuck the seat belt over both of them, effectively pinning Robin onto her thighs as if she was there to be a centrepiece, something in the moment for Alex and only Alex to enjoy. 

Robin giggled nervously and leaned back. It would be okay, wouldn’t it? Alex was a woman like her, they’d get along. There was surely nothing untoward going on there – but Robin could not have even have said that the thought did not cross her mind as she squirmed, thinking of the beach ahead. Of course, she was not comfortable but that wasn’t something that she had to worry too much about as she leaned back into the warmth of Alex, needing it just a little as the cool wind grazed her skin, of which much was bare. Truth be told, she would have worn even less if she’d been able to, but that was something for just her to know. 

The car ride, however, could have proven to be less eventful than it was. Alex’s heart pounded from the sheer closeness of Robin and, without even casting a glance Jim’s way, the car in motion, she rested a hand on her thigh. So smooth and perfect, hardly muscled and all woman... Could she have possibly have wanted anything more than what and who Robin was right there in the moment? Robin didn’t need to be anything or anyone else and she could let her body too do the talking for her, something that Alex was at least somewhat less comfortable with. 

Ah, but the car journey... Well, Alex was nothing if not an opportunist and she pretended to hold onto Robin going over a bump, arms tight and warm around her as she pulled the buxom blonde’s body in even closer to hers than it already was. How was it possible for one girl to be so freaking hot? Grinning madly, Alex hid her face against Robin’s shoulder and upper arm, the girl squealing on her lap. 

“Alex!” 

“Oh! You’re going to slip!” 

It was cute and flirty and even Dave gave her a bit of a strange look out of the corner of his eye, although she knew that those astute enough to suspect her of not quite being who or what she said she was would not care all that much either. They had their own hidden agendas too, skeletons in the closet, and things to take into account, things that were their own ‘stuff’ to deal with. No one would notice as long as they were all busy enough dealing with every last bit of their own stuff that would have to come out in the wash in the end. 

But that wouldn’t stop her, knowing that they were getting sidelong glances and long looks that lingered, although maybe that was her own imagination. Maybe Alex wanted to be looked at too, on show after spending such a long time in the closet. Maybe that was something that she deserved too, a woman in her own right in the spotlight, on display and loving it. She needed it, needed the girl in her arms, the one that made her feel strong and handsome and powerful, like she’d always been the one in control, controlling every single last big of her destiny, the world laid out before her to take. 

Destiny could only be snatched as she played it cool, keeping things down low as she ran her hands down Robin’s arms and legs, one hand briefly managing to rest on her hips. Of course, it was all under the guise of holding her in place so that she wouldn’t bounce off her lap, keeping her sweetie-cutie comfortable at all costs. Really, it was a big sacrifice she was making in keeping Robin on her lap like that as if it was at all comfortable for her! But Alex would have given up any manner of comfort in the world to have Robin on her lap like that. 

The back of her hand brushed a breast and Robin stiffened, sucking in a breath. 

Too far. 

She had to be careful, so very careful not to arouse suspicion. She was not immune even though she was a woman, slipping under the radar as she did with so many things. But was that not just what being in the closet was all about at the end of the day too? She had to be covert and sly but that was not going to stop her from sneaking in all the gropes and tickles that she possibly could, hands wandering as the car bounced along, hardly a smooth ride even though Dave was damn well in love with the car for some reason. 

Could she be a little slyer? Oh, she had to try, tickling her fingers down Robin’s side as the girl on top of her squeaked. And yet Robin must have been more oblivious than even her boyfriend or Jim himself to not realise one bit what was going on there, not shouting or complaining in the slightest. Alex smirked privately. Did she really think that well of people? Well, wasn’t that cute! 

That made her bolder, bolder than she’d ever been before. Covertly tickling Robin, she snuck in a brush of her upper thigh too, daringly close to her bikini bottoms, fingers teasing and dancing sweetly as if they had any right to be there. Alex knew just where to touch too, as it was not as if she hadn’t had the few sly experiences in the past for herself, although she had never found anyone who was willing to keep things quiet as yet. She knew she’d come out of the closet when she was ready on that count but Robin gave her all the fantasy fuel she needed to provoke further delicious squirms and jumps from her sexy body. 

Helpless to do anything, Robin squirmed and twitched away, shivering as those fingers groped and wriggled and made contact with her bare skin over and over again. What was with all of that? Oh, maybe it had been a silly idea to sit on Alex’s lap, after all, the poor girl must be so uncomfortable having her there! She didn’t know where to even put her hands, after all! Maybe it was too innocent of a way to look at it but it was how she was, trying to get comfortable all the while, yet still trying to position herself in such a way that she didn’t get in Alex’s way. Maybe her seat bones were jabbing into the other girl? 

Ah, if only she understood what was really going on but that would have spoiled Alex’s fun as another tickle on her inner thigh – how had her hand gotten in there? – made Robin squeal, eyes wide and staring, lips parted. 

“Oh!” 

“What was that, babe?” 

“Nothing... Nothing, Dave!” 

She couldn’t say anything as she tried to lean back, but something stopped her – Alex’s arm. What was that doing in the way? Why was she always in the way? Something touched her under-boob but, when she jerked her head around, the feeling was gone as if it had never been. Was that real? Had she imagined it? Hot under the collar, she blushed and swallowed hard, trying to work out what she actually felt and what she saw, how much of it was real and how much of it was her over-active imagination spinning off out of bounds. She really, really, really must have needed a cooling dip in the sea, even if she did really rather prefer laying out on the beach instead! 

The tickles and pokes and gropes continued and Alex grew less and less shy, her boldness rising with every turn of the wheels. Truly, it was surprising that Robin didn’t catch on to what was going on as Alex even managed to get in a squeeze of a breast, fingers lightly brushing Robin’s sides in unison, the pretence of holding her steady falling by the wayside. It seemed that she could do anything she wanted and Robin wasn’t going to complain – just how could she say anything bad about that? She needed the closeness of the babe, heat rising between her thighs, that kinky thrill racing through her, wanting to drag Robin completely up against her, to take her as she so very desperately too needed to be taken. 

If Robin had known just how badly Alex wanted to fuck her, maybe things would have been different. But she didn’t know and things weren’t different. She was one of the lucky ones. 

Jim didn’t even look at Alex the whole time. How could he when Robin was wriggling and squirming, her big tits vibrating with the mere motion of the car as they trundled along their way. It was not smooth and he was glad of the position he was in, looking down her cleavage even though he kept looking back at Dave too to make sure he wasn’t on to him, seeing that he was eyeing up his girlfriend. And yet even Jim could feel pleased that he was not the most oblivious one of them all as Dave stared at the road ahead, lost in his own world, although only Dave himself knew right then and there just who he was fantasising about at that moment in time. 

The beach itself was perfect – or as perfect as a beach could be with the pitfalls of sand pushing up between one’s toes, gritty and uncomfortable. Bare flesh rang on display as Robin giggled and flaunted herself, spinning around and around and kicking up sand for the sheer hell of it, the waves crashing on the shore in a gentle lap of white horses. The waves were not high enough for surfing, which was a shame in the case of Dave, but no one else would really have wanted to strip down and get too physical out in the ocean, least of all Jim who secretly feared being swept out into the ocean. He knew only too well what could happen when one wasn’t paying attention to their surroundings, after all, although that was no such thought to have on a nice day out at the beach. 

“Eeee!” 

Robin lunged for the volleyball, a net set up by previous beach-goers that was just perfect for what she had in mind. She wasn’t very good at volleyball because of the way that her body was weighted and, truly, her lack of practice in that regard showing through. She could have been good at volleyball, really, if she wanted to, but it wasn’t her thing, really, and she just wanted to be out in the sunshine, doing all she could to show off to Dave with a little flirt and swing of her hips. 

And who could have ignored those hips? While she was showing off to just one of the guys on the opposite side of the volleyball net, the sun shining down as if it wanted to highlight the gleam of sun cream on her skin, Robin had more than one set of eyes on her. She shook and she swayed and she flirted and she giggled – and yet all that she did had far more of an effect that she possibly could have imagined. 

Dave licked his lips, drooling over her, but that proved to be nothing in comparison to how Jim stared and stared... It would have been rude if it was not completely and utterly put down to him being incompetent at volleyball (which was also true) but how he could concentrate on anything other than the expanses of bare flesh on show from Robin would have been a challenge for a much stronger man than he. Perhaps a gay man. Well, it was hard to look anywhere else... 

She put herself on show and lunged for the volleyball, breasts bouncing so violently that it was a surprise, truly, that they did not bounce entirely out of her bikini. How it held them in check, nipples covered, was a mystery in itself but a mystery that Jim was happy to explore, if only he could get his nerdy, white hands on her breasts. Would he ever get that for himself? And just how would they feel? Even standing there on the sand, wearing old man sandals that were comfortable and possibly orthopaedic too, his fingers twitched, fingering her tits and nipples in the lustful realm of his imagination. In his mind, he leaned over her, Robin lying on her back on his bed, her breasts in his hands, groped and manipulated, clumsily squeezed. What he knew of sex had been gleaned from the locker room and snatched conversations, although he was not the sort of guy to go for porn, despite knowing well enough how to lock down his computer so that no one, anyway, would be able to find out what he’d been looking at. Maybe it would have done him well to broaden his horizons in that manner but taking in her bare skin, toes curling in those ballet flats still, was more than enough for a man who did not know, as yet, just what he wanted from a woman. 

Alex, however, could not be said to be on her A-game either, unless you counted her going for Robin over and over again – the girl on her own team! – as being on her game! If groping Robin had a point system, Alex would have been all over that, stealing touches wherever she could get away with it, grabbing her around the waist and spinning like a top. Robin squealed, feet leaving the floor, and Alex revelled in the sensation of holding her up against her, buttocks squeezed into her lower stomach, the weight of Robin pulling her forward as if she could fall on top of her and take her, woman to woman, right there and then. Alex shivered, gasping as she released her sexy charge. Wouldn’t that be something? 

They put her heavy breathing down to the exertion of lunging and jumping about in the sun, although no one really knew just how good Alex was normally at volleyball. It wasn’t her top sport but it was still good enough to get her on the teams during her younger years at school, doing what she liked in the realm of sports and physical activity. As a result, her body was harder and tougher than most ladies who came out of that school, not that Alex really had all that many points of reference to work with. It may have been nice to get on with someone as butch as her, the masculine edge lending her a new tenacity, but the girly-girl side too...mm... Now, that was something that she’d like to have between her thighs. 

Tickling was her weapon of forte and people may have been forgiven for thinking that Alex was playing against Robin, aiming to score points for herself as she wrenched and wrestled her, too rough entirely as she shot for the ball, swinging her out of the way with an arm around the blonde’s waist. Robin shrieked but in glee, not feeling the grope of her breasts – both, in fact, very impressive – as Alex slipped her hands up, teasing and squeezing all for her own ultimate pleasure. 

Damn... A body as smoking hot as that needed to be touched, loved, adored. Why, Robin was her queen and she so very desperately needed to be revered as such. Her breasts were perfect, the curve of her tiny waist, that hourglass figure... It was something that deserved to be looked at and she had both eyes and hands enough for Robin to deal with out on their makeshift volleyball court. Although there were lines drawn in the sand so that they knew when they went out of bounds, it was those very lines that became blurred in more ways that just the one, jostling and giggling playfully for position. 

“My ball!” 

Alex stepped in front of Robin at the very last moment, claiming her place as Robin squeaked and bumped into her from behind, boobs first. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” 

Alex wasn’t sorry at all though, not one bit. She had the sexy babe exactly where she wanted her to be and shivered in place, breathing heavily as she relished in the recollection of just how Robin’s tits had felt pressed up against her back. For once, she regretted not wearing something skimpier herself, if only so that she could have more skin to skin contact with her, their breasts pressing together in lustful, raw abandon, all that Alex needed and so much more. 

She could have simply held back her desires for too long but Robin was not to know that as she relaxed into things, the ease of the day and relaxation that it brought drawing down tensions as if they were, perhaps, partaking in something alcoholic. But there were a couple more years due on them before that would become legal and it was not as if Dave himself would have had the presence of mind to score a six-pack at the very least before heading out. That was another area in which his father was incredibly strict and, although he did the partying rounds, Dave had never hosted a house party or consumed alcohol at home. What people thought was magic about that age of twenty-one, however, when it came to drinking, no one would ever know. Responsibility, after all, did not come to those who had not earned it for themselves and irresponsibility ran amok in quivering fingertips and hands that groped. 

“Oh!” 

“Watch it!” 

Too busy with his eyes on Robin and her bouncing breasts, Jim bumped into Dave, who scowled, perhaps the only one of them that at all seemed to be taking the game seriously, although even he was distracted. His eyes flitted back and forth constantly, although he was hardly trying to work out where the ball was going to go next, instead staring at Robin as the ball sailed straight past him. True to form, Jim did not lunge for it, his lower jaw slack with need, a glimmer of drool softening in the corner of his lips. 

“Jim!” 

But he didn’t react, his eyes on Robin with the backdrop of the ocean playing out her backup dancers, not that she needed any supporting acts in the show that was Robin Foster and Robin Foster alone. Her breath came in heady, heated gasps and yet there was still very much a smile on her face, lips parted even in that smile, eyes alight with the raw vivacity of being alive and well, a young woman in the prime of her life. She was everything that he could ever have wanted and he’d stared and stared at her throughout his entire school career, even though he had never really been so far gone that he had not had the wisdom of self to focus on his own studies. No, no, no... That would never do, not for a guy who had it all figured out, despite not knowing what to do about his lacking social life and all that fell down on that side. 

The ball picked up and Jim shook himself off. Get your head in it! That was what they said in sports movies and things like that, wasn’t it? When it came to sports, he was about as useless as a fish out of water, flopping around with his limbs swinging madly as if co-ordination simply had never been something that was destined to come to him. Maybe he would have done better if he’d had a sport that was more stationary – bowls or chess, perhaps – but not even Jim had gotten into those things that took him away from the integral pursuits of academia, all that he needed to get ahead in life. 

He may have thought otherwise, however, if he’d had a girl like Robin in his bed and his arms. He could sleep soundly on those breasts, as big as two pillows, swinging and bouncing. He still could not help but imagine that tiny, string bikini breaking all of a sudden, sending those luscious orbs spilling out, nipples as perky as he’d imagined them and all on show, giggling and flaunting her stuff regardless of anything or anyone around her. Of course, her bikini bottoms hardly covered anything at all either and he was forced to gulp and swallow hard over and over again, working feverishly to get breath into his lungs, as she turned her back on him, showing off her perfectly round butt, just the right size for him with the cut of the bikini bottoms sliding across the muscle and flesh of her arse. 

They may not have been meant to cover more but Robin was not one to go for a sole Brazilian cut in that regard, the lines of the fabric drawing in closer as if she was more going for wearing a thong. And that very fabric slipped deeper and deeper up into the crack of her buttocks in the most sensual way as the game went on, disappearing as if their sole purpose was to show off more and more of her buttocks. That was something that Alex simply could not let pass by and she took ample opportunity to grab those thick buttocks, squeezing and pinching and darting away again with a less than innocent look on her face. 

Yet Robin was so clueless and Alex so sly that she blamed Dave each and every time as they moved away from the volleyball game, moving about and mingling between one another to grab drinks from the cooler that were much-needed as the heat of the day rose and rose. They may have been better placed to linger and lounge in the shade but Alex wasn’t going to miss a trick in slipping her hands over Robin’s near enough bare arse, teasing along the line of the fabric and spiralling away out of range and reach a moment later. Squeaking and shooting upright from where she had been bent over, Robin stared about her wide-eyed, Dave sipping a fizzy soda beside her. 

“Dave! Don’t!” 

He blinked. 

“What?” 

“Oh... You know what you did!” 

She flounced off – well, as much as anybody could possibly flounce while they didn’t have the garments to really accentuate their departure. Such a grumpy storm-off really needed a little more to it but nobody at all minded watching her walk away, booty jiggling with the ideal amount of flesh covering her muscle there, what allowed her to do just what she did best as Robin Foster. And that name in itself was something that all would remember for many years, perhaps even into their golden years and old age itself. She knew how to leave a lasting impression with the swing and sashay of her hips, putting it all on without realising that she was doing it, although she could have, perhaps, not been quite so obvious pressing a cool can of soda to her throat and neck. 

“Ohhh...” 

The moan: oh, the moan. That moan alone had all three of her admirers quivering in place with their trunks tight and wanton in the case of the men and searing heat rising up through Alex, her eyes wide as if she needed them to be so to take everything in. She wouldn’t have wanted to miss a single second of enjoying Robin Foster as she turned her head from one side to the other, whimpering quietly as she enjoyed the cool of the can and how it soothed the head from her neck and cheeks, teasing along her jaw-line. 

In her mind’s eye, she saw that bikini disappear, leaving her butt naked on the beach, helpless to do anything but be prey to Alex, lusting after her, returning everything that Alex may ever have wanted and so much more too. She needed to lick up that cool from her skin, trace her tongue over those perfect collar bones, tease her deliciously, make her want her too. But how could anyone not want Alex either? Robin hadn’t minded being on her lap, that much was for sure, so, truly, it did stand to reason that there may be the potential for something more there. 

“I think I’ll go for a swim,” Robin mused, not talking to anyone in particular as she brushed her hair back behind her shoulders. “It’s too warm out here to play ball!” 

Robin all hot and wet and soaked, skin glistening with salt water? Alex gulped, half-turning away as if she had something more visual in her arousal to hide – but that was the forte of the boys, who had to be a little more discreet with what got them all hot and bothered, turned on and ready for action. Oh, Alex had to have her, there was no question about it. But how, how indeed, was she going to get the bombshell to love her, to lie with her? 

She tried out in the ocean, wearing her clothes to swim for she hadn’t bothered bringing anything that may have been more feminine out with her to swim in. Trunks or maybe a one-piece swimsuit would have been more her style but she was usually swimming laps if she was in a body of water, working on her body, her fitness, all that made her who she was. If she was a lesbian, she was one with an absolutely rocking body and it was a body to match up to Robin too, even if in a different sort of way. 

Where Robin was soft, Alex was hard. Where Robin had curves, Alex lacked them. But that was okay: she was her own person. Grinning, she dunked Robin under the water, the blonde floundering and shrieking playfully as she splashed the woman that she thought was swiftly becoming a fast friend. 

“Got you!” 

It should have been light-hearted fun but Alex’s hidden agenda came into play once again as she snuck her little gropes and teases wherever she could, hands slinking around Robin’s waist. It was harder to tickle underwater to see her really squeal and squirm in that delightful way but she could still very much enjoy the glisten and gleam of water on her breasts, highlighting the rise and curve, just barely kept in check by her bikini. Every bit of her body ached to take the babe into her arms, hold her close, make sweet, sweet love to her, but there were too many witnesses for her to be out in public right there where she was. Although she wasn’t all that averse to an audience, as long as they were the right kind of audience... 

Out of the water, Robin still got the stares, the ogles, but maybe she had simply had so many of them by that point that nothing phased her anymore. Nothing at all gave her pause and she slipped her little ballet flats back on for the beach, water soaking through them even as she wriggled her toes, settling more comfortably back into the shoes. Giggling, Robin swung her feet up onto a beach towel, stretching out in the increasingly late afternoon sun. No tan lines on her feet for her! 

Things were as sneaky as Alex could have hoped on the drive back home too, taking Alex into her lap again, the tickles ramping up as the gritty, sand-ridden blonde tried to get some space. Damn that car! It should really have more seats so that all of them could actually be comfortable, she must be getting on the nerves of poor, poor Alex. Even Dave asked if she was okay from how much she was squirming, Robin’s blush creeping down her neck as Alex’s hand rested on her thigh. But she was just helping her to sit there comfortably, so it was all okay, right? She wouldn’t sit on another girl’s lap again, that much was for sure! Dave, maybe... Yeah, okay, he got a clean pass on that one. 

Dave, however, was not the usual one to take advantage of things that could have been so much better for him, hotted up and ready for more with his sexy girlfriend that night, even if she didn’t yet have the same thing on her mind. Still, he could not have said just how he got roped into it but, later that evening, he found himself on Jim’s doorstep, Robin by his side in her most revealing, pink, half-top. It cut beneath her breasts, daringly close, and revealed her cleavage too. Her hot pink shorts may as well have been underwear for the sake of how far down her thighs they actually extended (which was hardly any span of flesh at all), cupping the voluptuous curves of flesh in her arse, showing off what she thought was her very best asset. Well, there was no point going for dinner if she wasn’t going to look absolutely fabulous, was it? 

Pressing her lips together in a tight, ditzy yet anxious smile that didn’t reach her eyes, Robin adjusted her top with a wiggle of her hips, eyes bright and her face made-up, fresh and clean after the day at the beach. 

“Why are we, like, here again?” 

Dave rolled his eyes; he didn’t have anything much of a good answer for her. He just thought what his father would say if he found out that he’d turned down the invitation and opportunity to be friendly with the McNutt family and, well...that had been that. There was something of a business deal going on between them or something and he wasn’t to fuck that up. 

“You know... It’ll be fine, babe, all fine. I promise.” 

He could not, however, seek to promise that everything would be fine, considering where they were and what saucy predator lay within, everyone wanting Robin, the trophy to end all trophies. Alex had been the one to propose the dinner invitation and he could have stopped things if he’d had the presence of mind and sensibility to see what was going on right in front of his face. Although it had to be said too that not even Robin knew or realised how many people were staring at her, wanting to fuck her, all wanting that hot body of hers without actually considering the mentality of the person behind the pretty face. 

Maybe being an object of lust wasn’t such a good thing, after all... 

The door bell rang and Robin pushed up onto her toes, clad in Sperry shoes, once again sockless. Even though there was a lack of sun as it dipped below the horizon, casting shades of crimson and auburn across the suburban landscape, money staying where money was made, she still kept her feet sockless at all times. Really, she wasn’t even sure that she owned any socks anymore and, if she did, they would be shoved up and crumpled up in the back of one of her drawers, hidden where they didn’t need to be taken account of. She had far more important things to do with her time and her fashion sense than worry about silly socks. And who cared about sweaty feet when she could look so good without them? 

Sitting down for dinner was an experience in itself for all four of them, Jim dressed too formally, Dave in jeans and a T-shirt – him, oddly, the best dressed for a casual meal. It was not a big occasion but Alex was the most masculine out of all of them, a ladies suit cupping her form... Or was it a men’s suit? Either way, she wore it well, loosening the blue tie as dinner progressed and her cheeks grew rosy under the glow of the evening. Of course, the McNutt parents left them to it mostly but they had ordered in Italian food for them to have, which at least was something that went down well. 

There was no alcohol involved but they all needed something to relax as things progressed and Jim was the most uncomfortable of all of them, sitting a little bit further apart as if he didn’t really want to be there. Sure, it was nice to look at Robin but having both Alex and Dave right there in his home, the home he had lived in for so many years, was overkill. If it was Robin, he could just lean his elbow on the 

Yet Alex was more forward than anyone could have expected, leading the way on conversation and handling the play off one another with the diplomacy of a pro. After so many years hiding her sexuality, who she truly was, there was something more that she needed to play out for herself, exercising her skills in the best way possible as they enjoyed the saucily appropriate meal of meatballs and spaghetti. 

“Yeah, so glad to almost be done with that,” she said, referencing some common event at their place of study that had thrown them for a loop, hard work that hadn’t really been due. “It’s better to be out, heading to the end of it all, you know?” 

“Totally!” 

Over the top, although a little more relaxed, Robin smiled widely, her painted lips glistening with gloss, sparkling and enthusiastic, even if complete vapid. 

“It’s, like, super boring to have to do that class,” she went on, flipping her hair as she leaned back, a fork in one hand. “Who gives a damn, you know? That guy... He’s always staring at me, looking at me... How do you even work with things like that? I need to get the grade, like!” 

Alex smirked and slunk an arm around Robin’s shoulders, drawing the woman in close, squeaking halfway off her seat. 

“Oh, Robin... Mr Jeffries may be an old pervert but he sure knows a good thing when he sees it! That’s why he’s staring at you, honey.” 

They laughed automatically, although the joke should have been one passed between close friends and not those who had been shoved together by circumstance. Emboldened by this, Alex pressed on, neck hot with a flush. 

“I mean, who wouldn’t want to look at you? You’re fine, Robin... Real fine!” 

She may have been quoting from some obscure film that only she had seen and, truth be told, it did not work in the slightest for her. Dave rubbed the back of his neck and Robin blinked without actually realising what was being said, the compliment that was too much for polite company. Whereas the reference alone falling flat should have made her realise that she was going too far, it only served to push her on and on, her jokes becoming cruder and cruder with the span of every passing moment. 

And it worked. Shockingly, it worked. She won her little audience, the crowd that she had drawn all for herself, leaning into Robin and pulling her half onto her lap again, although the oblivious girl allowed it all to happen, laughing along and blushing as if Alex was paying her compliments of the highest dues. Maybe it was nice to have a girl pay her so much attention too, although she was apt to ignore the gropes and teases, brushes of fingers and even a thigh wedged between hers, up into her backside, that could only have been placed there deliberately. 

She was too sweet, however, for her own good and she wanted to be good, wanted to know more, do more, see more. Maybe Alex was just the touchy-feely type? 

“I know... I’m a lucky guy, really, I am.” 

Dave smiled, for the moment the very image of bliss as he reached for Robin’s hand and she ‘aww’d’, taking it with a goofy grin herself. How she could still be so hot with that over the top grin on her face, no one would ever know the answer. Answering a question that Alex had asked that no one had really heard, he pressed on, easing his fingers with light seduction down to her hip, even as she perched on Alex’s lap still, oblivious and as beautiful as ever. 

“She’s gorgeous. I mean, look at her!” 

All eyes on her, Robin blushed, but there was only one there that mattered in the moment. 

“Yeah, it’s real nice to have a lady around,” Alex murmured to Dave, her covert look at Robin going completely and utterly over his head. “Don’t you agree, Jim?” 

But the tightness that had risen in Jim’s throat would not go away and he shook his head, folding his napkin and putting it to the side. What that was supposed to mean as he was left out of the conversation, set off on the side, was for him to find out, but something didn’t sit quite right with him as he fixed her with a quietly dispassionate stare. However, in his case, it merely came off as passive. 

“I don’t know. Is everyone done with food?” 

It was probably the only time that he took charge but clearing up, at least, gave him something to focus on. For there was a strange sort of tension going on in the room and it most certainly wasn’t between him and Alex or even him and Robin, who he would have really wanted to spend some time with. He didn’t know still what he would do with Robin if he did get lucky enough to get her all for himself, but he knew that he wanted her there. 

The problem was...so did everyone else. And that was obvious. So very obvious, in fact, that the fourth wheel of the occasion had had to leave the room, frowning and shifting away to give them the space that they clearly needed. Of course, he didn’t blame Alex for wanting Robin – hell, he did too – but her hands all over the girl had still drawn up a sickening rise of dark jealousy in the pit of his gut, something that hinted that his hunch may well have been correct. And he’d rather have both of them to himself, having his cake and eating it too, if he’d been asked what he would have wanted or preferred. That, however, was a skill to be played out by a male more experienced in the art of love and cheating than he was. 

He had to put it from his mind the best he could, just to continue on. And Jim was an expert at working things like that out, pushing on and on through what seemed to be the worst of things. At least, that was in his mind. He had a party to entertain in his house and his parents would be disappointed if he didn’t play up the part of being the gracious host, doing all he could for them, to help them out when they had pushed him so keenly through his academic career. They wanted the best for him so he had to make sure too that relations between him and Dave, the guy he was still the tutor of, stayed as smooth and calm as possible. 

When he returned to the deck where they had been eating, his parents had helped clear the plates away and everyone was chatting and joking as if it had not mattered one bit that he had not been there. Grinning, Alex tossed a camera at him and he caught it, barely, strap dangling from his finger, the precious possession swinging as he fumbled. 

“Here! Take a photo of me and Robin!” 

It seemed that she was not taking ‘no’ for an answer as she swung about on a dining-style chair with her legs spread, plopping a giggling Robin on her lap without pause for ceremony. Robin even swung her arms around Alex’s neck with only a little persuasion, more comfortable with the other girl than she really should have been, considering how much Alex wanted her. Like with many things, ‘no’ simply wasn’t a word that Alex had left in her vocabulary. 

Dave, of course, just wanted to see two chicks together, even if one was traditionally hotter than the other. There was a lot to be said too for Alex’s body and he eyed her hungrily, remembering how her clothes had clung to her earlier when she had been soaking wet from swimming out in the sea with Robin. 

“Yeah, babe, make it look good now... One for Facebook, right!” 

They pressed in together, Robin’s legs swinging as Alex hoisted her up, sockless feet tucked into her shoes, as pretty as anyone could have liked. 

“Alright, well, I’ve got to leave... Up early for work, you know how it is.” 

And everyone nodded as if they did indeed understand how it is, although no one could have really have anticipated just what he was getting up to instead. He had a hot girlfriend, everything a studly guy of his age could possibly want and yet...he was off with another woman, someone with long, spidery legs that could wrap them around him while he fucked her over and over again. She did it for him as Robin never could, the black-haired beauty screaming for more and more, in her own home, older than him, more mature than him. Whether or not he was being used or played, he wanted to see where it went, lusting after her and, well, he could not have honestly said that seeing Robin with Alex had not lit a keen fire under him. 

And, so, he left, Alex assuring him that she would help, it would be no trouble at all to drive Robin home in the morning. The McNutts took care of everything for both her and Alex, setting up the guest bedroom for the girls to stay in, one on the bed and one on a sleeping bag and air bed on the floor. They wouldn’t allow Alex to stay in the same room as Jim and it was the strictness of his parents that had been one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place – as a decoy, of course. She needed someone to keep her looking as straight as it was ever possible for her to be, posing as a couple, and the fact that his parents offered yet another boundary too for sex. He wouldn’t be pushing her to get it on with him in a hurry when he knew that the cold, hard hand of his father would be sliced and slapped between them at a moment’s notice! 

Ah, but that left her right where she wanted to be – with Robin. Although Robin most certainly was not to know what was to take place, Alex softly reassuring her with a smile and a hug that it would be just fine for her to head home in the morning, that she would make sure she got a good night of sleep and was not disturbed. How convinced Robin was by that was by the by as Alex hustled her into sleepwear and bed. 

One good thing about Dave was that he was keener than most to cover his tracks, playing the part of the sweet boyfriend, and he dropped off Robin’s sleepwear before, apparently, heading off to bed himself. A white tank top covered her breasts without a bra underneath and the white bikini panties matched, at least, although she may have preferred something more pink or purple if she’d been choosing what to sleep in for herself. Of course, she had to be glad that Dave had been sweet enough to get her anything at all so that she could enjoy the night without trekking all the way back across the city to her family home. Whereas his home was close to Jim’s, her getting about was often reliant on his wheels and the transport that he helped her out with. 

Still, climbing into the darkness of an old sleeping bag that wasn’t all that nice to curl up in was not what she wanted to spend her evening doing even as the night wore on. Robin tossed and turned, trying not to think of Alex who was so very close to her, dressed more demurely for sleeping in grey flannel pyjamas that surely had to be too heavy for a summer evening, lingering on the edge of more time off than they had ever had in their academic lifetimes. But it didn’t matter to her just what Alex chose to do with herself, even though she didn’t really want to spend any more time with her. 

The quiet of the night stretched out between them and Robin sucked in a breath that was a little too noisy, stirring the already awake Alex. Alex’s lips pressed together, eyes wide and yet still unseen. It was time. She was gonna go get what she deserved! 

“Why don’t you come up in the bed, sweetie?” Alex cajoled, her voice husky and soft under the cover of darkness. “It’ll be more comfortable.” 

“It’s only a single bed though,” Robin said, hesitating. “I don’t want to squash you.” 

In the darkness, Alex giggled, stretching her arms out over her head. How cute was that? She was just so perfect, perfect in every way... It was a wonder, truly, that no one had already snapped her up well and truly, even if she was snatching her off and away from Dave. But what did Dave matter anyway? 

“Oh, baby... You’d never do that.” 

It should have been more difficult than it was but, somehow, Robin eased herself out of the old, crummy sleeping bag and up into the bed, keeping to one side as she shivered and kept as little of the covers over her as possible. 

“Come closer...” 

Robin whimpered and tucked her nose into the pillow, squirming away even as Alex’s fingers sought her out beneath the covers. Should she say anything? Should she scream? But Alex hadn’t done anything to her but be nice... 

And Alex wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer too, seeing what she wanted and taking it for her own. First it was the fingers teasing and tickling, stroking up her sides, under that tank top – and there was nowhere to go! She couldn’t leave, that would make her look silly, it was too much and yet she had to try to do something, something to stop events that she did not even know or understand were happening until it was far too late to stop them. 

Alex kissed her, heart pounding as their tongue tangled together. Robin could not have quite said just how her lips had parted. Why was she kissing her? She moaned and tried to complain, fingers fluttering up weakly, but there was nothing at all that she could possibly do to stop Alex from taking what she wanted, the lusty lesbian straddling her hips, sheets twisting around and beneath them even as she tried to cast them off. Yet what was there to see even if she did free Robin from their innocent constraints? She doubted very much that Robin was a virgin after news of all her exploits with Dave and other guys had swept through multiple social circles but she would treat her with the softness that a virgin deserved, if only to savour every last bite of the experience just as she deserved and needed too after so long spent lusting after her. 

“Can’t have you all lonesome in the dark down there now, can I?” She whispered, eyes wide and lusty. “Let’s get this light on then, hey?” 

She giggled and wriggled on top of Robin, delirious in the moment that caught her up and tossed her aside, turning her into the woman she’d always wanted to be. There were sexual encounters and then there were other things, something more potent, what lay in the glow of the blonde beneath her, cutely trapped between her thighs. Of course, Robin could have squirmed and twisted her way free if she’d really want to, so, in that case, that meant that everything was consensual. And that was alright, wasn’t it? 

But Robin froze, breathing shortly and shallowly as she shrank down and back into the bed, trying to close her arms around her torso, holding herself down and small, as small as she could possibly make herself. Of course, that was a tall order in itself with her tits hugely on show, nipples defining light shapes through the fabric, although they were not perked up at all. She couldn’t breathe, or at least feel like she was breathing, as her breasts rose and fell, eyes wide and staring, looking up at the shape of Alex cut out against the ceiling. Her short hair left her jaw strong and powerful and Robin had never felt so small and as insignificant as she did right there in that moment, pinned and helpless. 

Alex kissed the line of her jaw, lips trembling a path that was not under Robin’s control. Her lips left a trail of saliva in their wake, lightly damp until evaporation did the work for her, blonde hair trapped under the back of her head, just another part of her that was, so it seemed, suitable for being pinned. That was all her body was suitable for, after all, the act of being adored and all the pleasures that her hot and kinky little body could bring to a partner. Alex did not care for the person behind the face and, despite spending all day with Robin, had not made a single effort to find out anything about her. No, she had what she wanted and it was all due for her to take, a cherry ripe to be plucked. 

“Please...” Robin whispered, trembling. “No...” 

Alex grinned. 

“Come on, now... You can’t mean that.” 

And it did not stop her, forcing Robin into a deep kiss that she passively allowed, squeaking into a mouth that was suddenly far too domineering to resist. Still, she did somewhat, pulling back and away into a part of her mind that didn’t have to take into account current events, things happening too quickly for her to stop, lips breaking contact in a heated rush of breath and Alex tugging at her pyjama top, only enough to expose the hint of a breast, a dark nipple poking its way out where it could be adored, although that was only to be a taste of what was to come. 

With her tit out but not really on show, Alex lewdly grasped it lightly, showing off herself with the confidence that came from one who knew that their partner could not, would not, truly say no to them. 

“You like this? Ever seen a pair of breasts before, honey?” 

Sugar dripped sweetly from her tongue but it came tainted with the venom of a viper, tongue out and waggling towards her breasts, concealed still, her chin tucked all the way down. It was lewd and it was crude and it was every bit the raunchy, sexual side of Alex that she had been forced to shove away, right up into the furthest, darkest corner of her psyche, all for the illusion of appearing straight. 

Pushing what she could wiggle out of her top, her tit-flesh, into Robin’s face, although it was much smaller than the babe’s breasts, Alex chuckled throatily, husky with desire even as Robin whimpered, turning her face away. 

“Come here... You ever done this before, baby? My little sugar baby...” 

Robin shook her head, mouthing the words that she knew should have been more than enough to call a halt to proceedings over and over again, but it was not enough. It was never enough when it came to Alex. Maybe she’d been dulled to outside influences when it came to hiding herself away from everyone and everything, all a show for the masses. But her stage now contained her and Robin and no audience at all and the feel of Robin’s lips parting around her nipple, sucking weakly, was the best applause that she could have possibly have had the good grace to hear. 

“Yeah, baby... Like that, just like that.” 

Robin closed her eyes, shutting out the vision above her. If she didn’t think about it, it could be anything. Not quite like a cock, of course, but something that might make the experience more bearable. She’d never sucked Dave’s nipples before but she had scratched them playfully when she had her French manicure done up. He’d liked that, the rougher side, but she hadn’t had it in her to bring it out again, flaunting it so very briefly that there was naught to be done about spicing up their sex life. Really she was bored of him and that in itself helped her think about what she was doing a little more, opening up to an experience that, if she had not felt as if she had no other option but to do what Alex wanted her to do, she may have enjoyed, at least a little. 

Alex moaned, tipping her head back and drawing Robin halfway up and along with her as erotic sparks of pleasure shot through her. Getting her boob sucked had never before been so hot, so kinky, as when it was her sweet, blonde babe doing it to her! It was all she could do to retain some sense of control over herself as she pushed Robin over to the other breast, not leaving either out of the fun as Robin licked and sucked, tongue flicking out with a dark sense of curiosity that not even she could explain. What did it mean if she liked things a bit too, regardless of her fear? But she didn’t like licking her breasts, her mouth forcibly moved so that her tongue dragged, hair grasped tightly in Alex’s fist. Her tongue hung limp and yet Alex got what she wanted out of Robin, the little tease that prepared her for the main event of taking the babe. 

But Alex had so much more in store for Robin than licking her breasts, teasing the rounded curves of flesh so sweetly. It was really as if she had done it all before! 

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, babe.” 

Robin swallowed hard and shook her head again but Alex had her arms up and her tank top over her head so quickly that it all happened in the blink of an eye, the furtively determined woman hustling to get Robin’s panties off too. They nearly tore in Alex’s haste to remove them from Robin’s sweet bottom, the roundness of her flesh divine in her hands – so much so that, even then, she could not resist a squeeze. So perfect... And she was lucky enough to enjoy every last bit of Robin too! 

Sitting up, she admired the view, the button on her pyjama bottoms undone but only her shirt off, breasts heaving as she looked down, Robin’s hands still flung up over her head. 

“Oh, yeahhh,” Alex groaned, eyes half-lidded, although she wanted to take in every last bit of Robin’s body she possibly could. “You were showing off for me today with that sexy little slip of a bikini, weren’t you? You’re so cute... So fucking hot...” 

Taking Robin’s hands, she pretended that her babe-licious lover was undressing her, although it was not for her to strip down – not yet, the lesbian captor. It felt like that needed to be highlighted, for only one of them liked women. And yet maybe she could persuade Robin that she was the one for her, the only one that she could ever need or want ever again. But that was only if she was very, very fortunate in her choosing of such a hot, sexy, beautiful partner. 

She had fallen, well and truly. Hopelessly lost to Robin’s pleasures and all that her body could offer her, she took Robin’s fingers, pressing them into her not so revealed pussy, curling with just the barest, lightest touch of hair. She kept it trimmed short there for comfort and convenience but did not have the perfectly smooth and unblemished appearance of Robin’s crotch, the folds of her sex simply luring her in. Keeping her clothes on left her powerful, in charge, and Alex smirked breathlessly, using Robin’s body like a new toy in her collection. She could have that pussy soon... But not yet, not quite yet. She would have her fill of her and all would be hers for the taking, regardless. 

Robin turned her head away but Alex wrenched it back, forcing her to watch and look down as she teased Robin’s fingers into her pussy – the pussy that was dominating her. Alex could not resist a groan as she clenched down on nothing, imagining that, already, those fingers were inside her, but Robin’s nails would be something of an issue if she could not be taught and trained how to duly finger a female partner too. 

“Fold your fingers together, like this...” 

And, so, Robin was shown just how to finger her partner, Alex grinding and gyrating her hips on Robin’s fingers as they slowly penetrated her, nails tucked in together so that they would not harm the soft vulnerability of her passage. Robin could not move, dared not move, scared of just what Alex would do to her if she chanced to scratch or scrape her. Fortunately for her, however, Alex took care of what she needed to do, legs astride just the one of Robin’s legs, pinching it between her knees as she squeezed in her thighs for the best possible sensation. 

“Yeah... Deeper...” 

Robin was not in control and yet Alex luxuriated in using her, grinding down, moaning out long and loud, not caring who would hear her. The others were in other parts of the house – they wouldn’t come running in a hurry. And there was no counting on Jim to play the part of a white knight in any capacity, her pussy squeezing around Robin’s fingers, tugging and pulling as if her body simply was striving to suck the two digits deeper and deeper. 

Pulling those fingers out, Alex dragged them to her mouth, Robin squeaking, eyes wide and staring, breasts trembling. Every inch of her screamed sexuality and Alex had to take advantage of that, swirling her tongue around each and every one of Robin’s fingers, teasing and adoring, all at the same time. 

But she had to have more, always more... 

“Lay back, all the way, beauty, that’s it...” 

Robin barely fell onto the bed and was by no means prostrating herself for Alex’s pleasure. She just didn’t know what else to do, her eyes sliding first one way and then the other, wide and staring at all times. The ceiling offered her no comfort, paint peeling in the far corner, and she looked between that and the image of Alex before her as Alex forcibly French kissed her, this time forcing her tongue dominatingly into her mouth, swirling her tongue up against Robin’s, even though Robin did not actively kiss her back either. 

Her tongue slurped from Robin’s mouth crudely and Robin gasped, wondering if it was over. But all Alex moved on to do was to suck on Robin’s big tits, rolling them between her hands, manhandling them and squeezing them together, playing with the size that otherwise would never have been hers to use and abuse. Oh, it had all been worth the wait though, Robin’s body thrumming with heat – she must have been so turned on by her! Flushing hot with her own sexual prowess, Alex sucked on her breasts, tonguing her nipples with a fair side more skill and enthusiasm than what Robin had delivered unto her when the roles had been duly reversed. 

Beneath her, always on the bottom, Robin groaned and slunk back and away, although she did not move a single muscle. No... No, why did that have to feel good? One part of her mind came up anxiously against the other, snarling and fighting, but the beasts inside her were too tame to really put up much of a fight. They needed to have more fire in them to really stand up to Alex and it was that fire that Robin was very much lacking. 

Yet she could not deny how the sensations played off one another as Alex groped her breasts, gentler now, easing her way down the full length of her body. Robin did not return the favour, of course, lying there with only her breath and her eyes to denote that she was still alive, her skin glistening with the glow of a tan. Fingering Alex... Well, had she really done that? It hadn’t felt very nice and she barely even fingered herself while she had Dave there to at least fuck her. And Alex didn’t have a cock either, so how could she even possibly even enjoy the bare modicum of what she was doing to her, regardless of how that tongue wriggled into the softest of places... 

Gulping, she parted her lips, breathing more and more heavily, Alex’s face pressing up between her thighs. Her body lay passive, something for Alex’s pleasure and Alex’s pleasure alone. It was no longer hers and maybe that too was just how it was meant to be as that tongue brushed the softly silken delicacy of her pussy-lips for the very first time. 

It should not have been such an electric shock to her but the jolt that ran through Robin emboldened Alex further, driving her tongue inside, exploring just how her folds moistened for her, that delectable liquid driving her on and on, needing more. Her juices flowed into her mouth, a potent aphrodisiac to the right person, Robin’s body responding regardless of her mind’s involvement in the matter. Robin could buck and try to twist away as much as she liked but that was nothing when laid side by side with the growing pleasure inside her, moaning against her will, need rising. 

It was as if Alex could not be resisted. Was that what it was like to be with a lesbian? Even the air-headed Robin could not deny that Alex had to be one, considering what she was doing to her, her vapid mind caught up in the moment. Did they coax such pleasures from her that she just could not resist them? Was that the way it was supposed to be? 

Dave never gave her oral... And yet Alex’s tongue knew just what to do, even though she had never before explored Robin’s body. Her hands roamed too as she rose towards her first orgasm, tickling up her sides, prodding and poking in a way that should have not been sexual in the slightest but...oh... 

Only some knew just how tickling could draw on subtle tensions and emotions, Alex grinning into the hotness of Robin’s sex. It made her muscles jump and tense, striving to get away, and yet her fingers could still dance and dart between ploughing her pussy full, squeezing three inside her victim, and tickling every last inch of Robin that she could think of. Of course, her main attention was on Robin’s cunny and that took up everything she had, lapping and growling into her sex, hungry for everything that she had and more still that she could take from the girl. 

Robin tensed and arched and yet there was nowhere for her to go, orgasm ripping through her. She’d not had one like that on Dave’s dick before and yet it thrummed through her completely and absolutely, a true force to be reckoned with. And she needed it so badly, mouth opening and closing in a gasp that she was not so sure was soundless, her body a tool, an instrument to be played. And, oh, just how well did Alex play that instrument for her! 

Euphoria played hand in hand with ecstasy but she had to come down from it, a little more quickly than usual, Alex’s tongue lashing her clit to the point of overstimulation. The tickling continued too, even pushing up into her armpits, and Robin squeaked breathlessly, striving without really trying to get away. It was funny how orgasm made her legs go so weak and yet there was nothing more she could hope to do for herself as she grunted deep in the back of her throat, an oddly masculine noise that had to be borne witness too in Alex’s lurid mind. 

Another orgasm swiftly followed the first, Alex using every trick at her disposal as she pumped her fingers into Alex, mimicking a cock. Well, she couldn’t deny how good her own toys felt on her and she quivered eagerly, imagining just how saucy it would be, could be, to shove a fat toy up into Robin, just to see her squirm. Oh, how she would dance for her, eroticism coming above the needs of all else, pleasure following pleasure just as she’d always wanted it to. For that was all that she really needed to provide Robin with, the orgasms that she so terribly deserved and couldn’t possibly be getting if she needed to be flaunting herself all the time, hankering for a climax and squealing out on show for the lusts that she could not take for herself. 

Poor girl... 

Robin didn’t feel poor though, her clit suckled, begging for respite – yet that rest was not to come. Alex commanded that now and would for the rest of her life, or so it seemed. There was no escape and she couldn’t help her body rocking up to Alex’s mouth, wanting more even though her mind whimpered for less of it, squealing away in a squirm that could not lead her to the blissful release of sleep that she so badly desired too. Unconsciousness would have been a blessing, so that only she didn’t have to concern herself with whether or not she’d consented to anything or if it meant anything too that she enjoyed some of it, climaxing over and over again. 

Between orgasms, Alex’s fingers were not idle, simply not allowing Robin to rest for even a moment as she tickled and squirmed her fingers boldly into the armpits of her sexy charge. She paused seemingly briefly to allow Robin some manner of rest but she was really only exploring her more, licking her bare neck, tickling her belly and the indent of her belly button. How one belly button could be so adorable, Alex didn’t need to ask, moaning as she pressed her lips to it too, suckling and teasingly pressing her tongue into the indent made there. 

Her hands grew bolder, rocking Robin up from the bed as if she had a handle on her entire body, a puppet tugged by its mistress’ strings. Tickling her arse was a fresh experience but one that was more sordid still, flesh jiggling and bouncing kinkily, her body luxuriating in the experience of it. Robin squeaked and yet the sound was still breathless, eyes wide and rolling back, lost in the break between reality and the unknown, the unconscious world blurring the lines that should have been so clear for a girl like her. Her breasts too did not escape the onslaught and Alex groped them before tickling, finding all the little spots that made Robin jump and squirm just so. She played on those spots too, teasing and squirming, her own body hot from the raw act of pleasuring Robin. And she had to be loving it too... Didn’t she? 

It was not as if Robin would have had any jurisdiction at all to say so either way though, struggling to even catch her breath as the sheer volume of tickling stole it from her lungs. She giggled and writhed but Alex could hold her in place and lick out her cunny, shoving her tongue up into the passage that now, very much, belonged to her. That was just how it worked in Alex’s mind, after all, a woman taking just what a woman needed, the body a fruit ripe to be picked, flesh firm and yielding to the pressure of a penetrating touch. 

It would have been nice if she’d been able to get Robin to touch her too but maybe that would come in time and, well, she could not feel that bad about having a conquest like Robin beneath her. Rolling her over for a change of pace, Alex held her up and over her, Robin forced to spread her legs around Alex’s hips, huge breasts heaving and rolling, glistening with a hint of sweat. The sheets fell away from her body as she was forced to move and, even there, she was helpless, groaning softly in the back of her throat as Alex lavished attention on those breasts, squeezing and teasing, knowing exactly where to put her fingers for the utmost effect. 

And yet there was only so much that Alex could take, her body randy and yet destined to be unsatisfied in that regard for the moment, Robin not an active partner in the equation. She was there, passively sweet, a sex doll at her best, although neither of them would understand just how apt that description was until later – much later, in fact. 

Running her fingers in a decidedly ticklish fashion through the crack of Robin’s arse, Alex grinned and pecked her on the cheek, although the taste of the babe still lingered in her mouth, dominant pleasure resounding in what satisfaction she could take from the encounter. It was late, very late, in fact, but not so late that Alex was done with her sexy little vixen, Robin quailing and whimpering as Alex sat up and jumped out of bed with vigour that was shocking in the heat of the moment. Just where had that energy come from? Wasn’t she done with her yet? Oh, please... Robin swallowed hard and closed her eyes, body still thrumming softly with the golden warmth of the afterglow, tenderly sweet. Oh, please, let it be over. 

“Come on, doll, let’s watch us some TV, shall we?” 

So, it was not to be. Taking charge and control, Alex grinned and plopped herself into the La-Z-Boy, a comfortable, wide chair that would sit them both. She yanked Robin over and into her lap, the sugar daddy to their ensemble, the sugar baby sitting astride her, legs tucked together and slung over Alex’s. Robin allowed herself to passively be drawn back against Alex’s chest as she quivered there, stuck for knowing what she should do, what was right in such a situation. Her mind broke from one thought to the next and she couldn’t keep track of anything, every last inch of her body tingling and vibrating with leftover sensation, wondering if it had all really stopped or if another ticklish onslaught was coming her way, lurking in the wings of sensuality itself. 

The TV played some late-night show but Robin was not looking or watching at the screen as Alex possessively fondled her, ducking her head down to suckle at her tits, licking and teasing, circling the nipples tantalisingly with the tip of her tongue. Robin could not help but lean into Alex, the comforting warmth of her soothing despite everything. And she did feel rather good after it all, even though it was confusing, so very confusing. 

Against herself, Robin yawned, on the edge of sleep. It should not have been so easy to relax on Alex’s lap, but something about the other girl comforted her, made her feel safe. Maybe she just needed something, someone, to cling to after such an experience, but she even allowed Alex to turn her so that her back was against Alex’s chest, both facing the same direction as Alex went right on playing with her tits, tugging sensually at her nipples just to see how far she could take things, pushing them. Of course, there was still no sense in Alex taking off her pyjamas as she resided there, perfectly comfortable, smirking at her conquest and feeling somewhat like she needed a drink to celebrate, although she’d only had a few drinks in her life. It just didn’t appeal to her but only time would tell just how that would change for her going forward. 

Her muscles were hard and Robin could pretend that she was Dave as she leaned in. It made it easier but not easier at the same time, harder... Yes, always harder. Alex forced her legs apart, ignoring the TV too, and she whimpered as she was teased, the soft folds of her pussy spread once again, fingers easing inside – and then shoving. Her whines were not going to get her anywhere as Alex grunted like a man, heaving Robin against her, an arm around beneath her breasts, pressing up into their deliciously heavy warmth. 

She had to say something... She had to try. Robin opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find the words that she needed to say, anxiety clawing at her heart. Would Alex be upset with her? She never meant to do anything or lead her on... Was it all her fault? Robin’s brow furrowed. She’d said no! 

Then she’d have to say it again... 

“No... No, I don’t want this.” 

Yet Alex didn’t care. She groaned in Robin’s ear, fingering her, pounding her pussy, desperate for the high that her orgasm brought her. If she could not have her own, she would take it from Robin, make her feel good, so very good! Over and over again... She would have her. And just who would not have luxuriated in Robin’s moans, how they rose in pitch, responding despite how much she shook? 

Only Robin, however, knew that her moans were from fear, only spreading her legs from the terror of what Alex would do to her if she did not comply. Saying ‘no’ should have been enough but, just like it had been before, but it was not for Alex, the woman who knew that she held Robin’s fate in her sexy, manly hands. Athletic to a fault, she squeezed Robin passionately against her as she brought her to a startling orgasm, Robin’s lips parting even as she, once again, mouthed the word ‘no’ as if it would do her any good. 

The TV volume raised and Alex chuckled, kissing the back of Robin’s neck, hands wandering and tickling, the slickness of Robin’s sex drooling onto her thighs. How sexy was that – she was so hot for her! The cracks and crevices of Robin’s body held no bars for her as she spent some time worming her fingers into Robin’s armpits on both sides, the babe so terrified that all she could do was flinch and twist, trying weakly to get away, scared into place. Maybe that was the place, truly, that she’d always been meant to be in. 

Alex kissed her shoulder, nipping and nibbling, enjoying her body. A tickle on her side barely made the exhausted woman flinch anymore but Robin still grunted weakly in response, sweating heavily and ‘unprettily’, hair clinging lightly to the nape of her neck, which glistened with the faintest sheen of sweat. And yet she was still the most gorgeous of them all, all women in the whole world, to Alex, who could only see Robin’s best assets as she pressed her thumb into her clit and drove her to a sharp, breath-taking orgasm. 

“Please... Stop...” 

The orgasms were good, although her mind was too far gone to really keep track of all of them. Maybe there was pleasure, maybe there was just release from the tickling, a little break that allowed her a moment in which to catch her breath. No more... She couldn’t bear through anymore... Kissing Robin’s cheek with surprising tenderness, Alex nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent, so sweet. If she could bottle up that aroma and carry it along with her wherever she went, she’d be the happiest woman in the whole wide world too, to match up with the very best sugar-baby-girl in the whole wide world. What could be more perfect than Robin? 

“My baby...” 

The knock on the door startled them nearly apart but Alex was quick-thinking enough to grab both Robin, seating her in place, and throwing a blanket over the both of them, although it was really only Robin that needed to be covered. Only their heads stuck out as Alex said something that could have been construed as an invite into the room, tucking the blanket in around them as their hearts pounded in unison, eyes fixed on the door as it swung open. 

Not Jim – he wouldn’t have heard anything – but his parents, both bespectacled and shrunken, holding themselves back with hunched shoulders. His father held back, observing quietly, while Mrs McNutt seemed just a little bit bolder, stepping halfway into the room, still as if she was afraid of interrupting. 

That there and then could have been Robin’s chance to escape but a sharp pinch on her buttock had her quailing in place again, tucking her head beneath Alex’s chin and doing her very best to seem as small as possible. Alex would take care of it... It all, however, would have been so much easier if her body was not still tingling with orgasm, the afterglow warming her through and through. 

“We heard noises...” Mrs McNutt said, eyes seeming owlish behind her glasses. “Is everything quite alright in here?” 

She spoke so properly that it did not seem as if she was present in the same time as them, driving a giggle to Alex’s lips that she too quickly had to swallow, hiding from the limelight. 

“Yes, of course,” Alex said smoothly, her eyebrows raised. “I’m so sorry... Must have been the TV.” 

Everyone must have known, even the McNutts, that the noises most certainly had not been the TV but their reasons for not pursuing the matter further could only be known to them. They could have ripped the blanket away and revealed the scandal happening under their own roof but just what would that have meant for them if they were wrong? What would happen then? They were hardly risk takers... 

They left slowly, too slowly, and Alex sighed, relaxing back and switching the TV off. 

“Come on, babe, that’s our cue.” 

Well and truly in charge, she took Robin back to bed, dragging her there as Robin squeaked and tried to protest, although she was quieter than normal, broken and subdued by the lesbian. That was just how she had to think of her to make things make sense in her mind, shaking even as Alex dragged the covers over her bitch, her little babe-wife, spooning up behind her. And she had every right to do so too, in her own mind, thinking of her as conquered, a possession that she could pick up and put down as and when it pleased her. 

However, as they slipped into fitful and restful sleep respectfully, Robin buck naked in slumber, neither of them could have known that someone had been watching. In the den, Jim sat back at his father’s desk, fingertips pressed together and fury lacing his eyes. True to form, however, his fury was not really all that terrifying and he just looked like he was a little bit constipated, despite the hardness of his shaft. 

It had not been a stupid idea to place the webcam in the room after all then, for what it had revealed was Alex’s true nature. To have the audacity, however, to take his Robin from him! Who the hell did she think she was? He could not deny that he’d enjoyed the show and he thought about going in to wake them up, revealing what he knew, but there was something even better in mind to play out now that he had the blackmail material at hand to turn Robin into... Well, he’d have to see if that thing was still active first, but that could be very, very interesting to say the very least of it all. 

And, so, he did not wake them, instead opening the drawer of the desk, illuminated by a tiny lamp, that held the journal – the journal of his great-grandfather, Hiram McNutt. The co-ordinates in there would duly be needed. Although, if he remembered correctly, they weren’t all that far away, somewhere out in the Los Angeles hills, a secluded location that would, at least, set them away from humanity and in the warehouse to see that being that his grandfather had been working on all that time ago... 

Revenge? No, he would not be so crass. But if Alex got to have Robin, he sure was going to also if he had any say about it at all. 

Smiling, he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, glasses sliding down his nose. 

“I’m better than her, Robin...” 

* 

Robin tried not to think about what had happened that night in Jim’s house, his girlfriend... Well, was she really his girlfriend if she’d done something like that with Robin herself? Being bisexual was not something that the girl had ever really considered before, simplifying her world, and it seemed that the world was going mad over her – at least in the sense that the LGBT community loved her. 

Gorgeous! 

Hot piece of a$$. 

I’d do her. 

Such a cutie! 

So f*cking lucky... 

Bet she’s tight. 

Robin tried not to look at the messages that flooded her Facebook page day in and day out, word of her spreading throughout the lesbian community, seemingly around the world. There were more messages too, lengthy ones, crude ones, ones that detailed all the nasty, decrepit things that they wanted to do to her and so much more too. Alex, cheekily, had put the picture of them cuddling up on a dating website that Robin did not recognise the name of and, well, that had been more than enough for it to go viral, people thinking that they were girls up for some girl on girl fun. 

And she couldn’t stop thinking about it either, just how many orgasms she’d had under Alex’s hands, those hands making her feel things that just didn’t seem possible to feel from a woman. Of course, the anatomy was still all the same and she knew that but it was still wrong, so very wrong to her... Even afterwards, she could not possibly say that she liked anything that Alex had done for or to her, regardless of how her body had reacted. That didn’t make it rape! 

Still, there was one that she could make it right with and he didn’t have to know what had happened. Rushing to Dave, she knew what she needed, a cock instead of a pussy and a mouth that knew the folds of her cunny, the ins and outs of her body and her sex. He was after his own pleasure, of course, but there was so much for her to take from him too, just to feel like a normal, straight girl all over again, as twisted as that was to think and feel. She wasn’t a lesbian, that much was certain, and she needed at least some of her identity back...somehow. 

Dave took her in his arms, horny and randy – yet she didn’t ask why or query it all in the slightest. All she needed was his dick rammed up inside her, that hot filling that made her moan so loudly, a screamer in bed just for him. She didn’t groan like that when she was masturbating all alone, not that she needed to do that all that often, but a hand squeezed between their bodies usually got her off when they were together. He gave her oral pleasure but needed some skill and teaching in that regard, not that she was at all averse to helping him along there, all in the interests of pleasing her. 

She deserved that, right? She really did, oh...she did. 

She just wanted to be normal, not to have a woman’s mouth on her pussy, her juices flowing between the wrong lips. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about Alex, clinging one-handed to his headboard, holding herself rooted in place, a moan rising over and over again to her perfect lips. He ploughed into her with a grunt, his spear spreading her open just the right amount, feeling as if his cock belonged there, although that could have been her sordid mind at work. She wanted him to belong there – way more than Alex’s tongue had! 

But he didn’t last long enough to get her off and Robin moaned as she rolled over, arching back onto all fours and begging him like a slut to fuck her all over again. It didn’t matter quite what had come over her or what had gotten into her, as long as she got that delicious cock right back where she needed it to go, powering into her, pleasing her... 

He took a moment to get hard again, despite youthful vitality. It was a male thing, after all, and he took the place that Alex had occupied between her thighs, licking and teasing and suckling on her clit as if he’d been having a particular kind of practice in her absence. Robin moaned and rocked back against him, moaning and groaning, everything coming to a head as that pleasure rose and rose within her. 

Closer and closer... Oh, how she needed it – just from a man, not a woman, consensually too. It was not hot to be forced through anything against her will and it was right there and then that she vowed to never again allow herself to be caught up in anything of that sordid nature. It wasn’t for her, oh no, not even in roleplay and she had her bouncing, swinging tits to thank for the mess that she’d gotten into, even if she was reaping the spoils of lust with Dave at that very moment. 

He could chase away the nightmares of Alex’s tongue with his own, shoving it into her as his fingers tweaked the nub of her pleasure, sending her into an orgasm that ripped through her like nothing else, moan after moan thrumming from her lips. She cried out, knowing the house was empty, wanting to vocalise her passion to him, demonstrate just how much she adored him, his tongue, his lips, his cock... Oh, she needed that cock again and yet her orgasm was merely one way to ride out the interim in which she was without, whimpering and whining, rising and falling on undulating waves of ecstasy. 

He was good, so good... Better than he had been before, for sure. How had things been revitalized so swiftly? Ah, she could not say but Dave could have, if she’d been in the know on that count. For him, Robin was sexier than ever after his time away, yet it was all something for him to fill his time in with before he went off to lust after something and someone who had much more in her than Robin ever could. An older woman simply held too much allure and he didn’t blame Robin for not being able to meet her needs when there was simply too much at play and at stake in a life that was not yet lived. 

Anyone else would have said that Robin had it all but he bored with her pussy, the taste the same... Everything about Robin was the same as it had always been, although it was hot to see her groaning like that, as if she needed him more than anything else in the world. She wanted something from him that no one else could provide and his heart and his cock swelled to be able to give that to her, grunting into her sex. 

Fuck, she made him feel like he could do fucking anything! Like he was more man than anyone else, strong and powerful, virile, the stud that every woman would want to fuck! He’d get everyone he wanted when he went off to college for football! Of course, Robin didn’t factor at all into that decision but that was better for him and for her, allowing them both to enjoy their youth, date and fuck, over and over again... He would, however, remember her big boobs and just how she screamed for him with a sense of fondness that could never again otherwise be replicated. 

She screamed, beautifully. Her climax washed over his tongue and he swallowed down her juices, languishing in her eroticism. If she could get him off too, she was still fun to be around, someone who could do something for him at least. 

When she was done, she flounced sweetly off to the bathroom to clean up a bit, not enjoying the sensation of cum trickling down her inner thighs from his first orgasm. It was fun to be seeded but not much more than that, her stomach tightening with lust for something more already. And was that really so bad? 

In the bathroom, however, was a change of clothes and she smirked as she planned things out, giggling and bouncing before the full-length mirror, boobs jiggling wantonly. He wouldn’t be able to resist her in that! But as she slipped into the silk, relishing each and every little sensation that came to her body, skin tingling, she did not know that Dave had received a phone call back in the bedroom, connected to the en-suite bathroom. Too caught up in herself to notice the murmurs of their discussion, she posed and practiced, saucy mind running through all the ways that she would seduce him, make him hers, allow him to cover her, thrust into her... 

“Darling, I’m back...” 

She squealed, swinging around back into the bedroom, light in her eyes and feathers softening the fall of her footsteps. Yet, to her surprise, he already had his boxers back on, preparing to leave even as he stilled, eyes landed irrevocably on her. 

Well, she wasn’t going to let him go so quickly now, was she? He had more of her to fuck, after all! 

“Babe, I gotta go, work’s calling...” 

“I’ve got something better for you, baby...” 

She sashayed out of the bathroom with a swing and a flaunt to her hips that had not been there before, wrapped up in a silken kimino style gown that hung down to just above her knees. It was too long, really, for her, to show off as much as Robin would have wanted to, but it would do the trick for what she needed it to do. 

Dave sat back on the bed, in his underwear, a dorky smile on his face that should have been better suited to Jim’s mug. Who wouldn’t like what Robin was dishing out? Maybe he’d been wrong for cheating, for he sure as hell had a sexy vixen right there before him, Robin flipping her blonde hair about as she performed the most sensual striptease for him. 

“Yeah... Oh god...” 

Robin giggled at his praise, hardly eloquent, and whimpered for him, a whore on parade. She wanted to be a slut for him – better him than Alex. And maybe she had to be herself, show off her body, grinding up against the door frame as she slipped inside, closing it again on her heels to seal them away. The kimino gown fell open, shimmering in crimson and purple silk, and she swung the soft belt around her hand, letting the caress of it tease her skin as she teased Dave with her body, watching from a distance. 

Picking up a camera that he must have borrowed from someone else, he snapped picture after picture as he enjoyed her showing off, revealing her breasts, clad in a soft, pink bra that pushed them up high and barely covered the nipples. A pink thong completed the ensemble, showing off her thick, full buttocks, just right for a handful of flesh that could push into his hands when he so chose to grasp her. 

But, even with his hard cock pushing through his boxers, Dave’s hands were busy taking photos as she stripped down, one article of clothing after the other hitting the floor. She needed more, so very much more from him, and her squeezed together tits, activating a cleavage, demonstrated that well and truly for him, coaxing him in, need rising more and more with every minute that dared pass without acknowledging her. 

“What do you like better? My boobs or my butt?” 

Posing for him, Robin arched her arms up over her head, leaving her breasts on full show. After that was done, his jaw dropping and the camera’s flash going off once again, she spun and arched her back, showing off her buttocks, bouncing back towards him as if she was performing some kind of popular dance move. Dave wouldn’t have known what it was called anyway but it didn’t matter when her arse thrust and begged for attention, a quick grope just barely within his reach... 

“Yeah, baby,” Dave whispered huskily as she bent over for him, her sweetly round buttocks raised. “Just like that... Oh, god, you’re so hot.” 

“Yeah?” 

Giggling, she tossed her hair back, swinging it around her shoulders, pink lips spread wide in a grin that, finally, made her feel more normal than she had since Alex... No, she wouldn’t think about her. Nude and gorgeous, she hefted her huge tits up, grasping one in each hand, spare flesh spilling over, too much for just the one woman to contain all by herself. 

“Like this, honey?” She murmured huskily, eyes half-lidded. “You like my boobs, don’t you, Dave? You want to see more... Hm?” 

Oh, he did, but it was the camera that captured every last saucy moment as Dave hid a smirk and glanced at the clock – the very alarm clock that had made his school days such a trial in the mere act of waking up. Robin giggled and pursed her lips sexily, bending over so that the true size and volume of her tits could be appreciated, nipples pointing down as if to direct the weight of them. 

Any moment now... 

And, as if on cue, the door swung open, sweeping across his polished, bare floorboards, everything in his home screaming extravagance. Imagining that it was his parents there, Robin screamed and lunged to the side but was not so quick to hide herself that she didn’t see who was there. Her jaw dropped and she forgot herself for a moment as Dave laughed in delight, the gig up and the ruse playing out just as he’d wanted it to. 

“Alex!” 

Squealing, Robin covered up, although it was not something that she would have normally done, enjoying her body how it naturally was. Of course, that had been more of an issue for her when she’d been on the younger side... 

Alex stared her down. 

“Hey, cutie. Dave said you’d be here.” 

“What are you doing here?” Robin shrieked, eyes wide and staring, heart pounding. “I’m... DAVE!” 

“Sorry, hon,” he said, although he was not giving all that much of an apology with such a wide, cheeky grin on his face. “I just thought it would be...great to take more pictures of you. You’re so pretty, you need someone in there with you just so we can see how gorgeous you really are.” 

It was not a word that he would usually use in describing his girlfriend and it shone through in Alex’s smile, words that were not his own and planted there by another. The girl in question smiled eerily, looking over Robin, her half-naked form barely covered up, as if she was a feast to be enjoyed and yet she was still indeed a feast for the eyes and the senses alike. 

“Come on now, Robin, that was such an awesome picture before,” Alex purred, slinking up to Robin even as she shrank away, the kimono clung to her chest. “I’m game, it’s all in good fun, isn’t it?” 

“And the photo went viral,” Dave added, eyes glistening with a hint of greed as he tipped forward eagerly, too eagerly. “We’ll get a ton of likes on Facebook from it!” 

Of course, the only way that Robin felt she could get out of such a situation was by telling Dave the truth – and that sure as hell wasn’t going to happen! Would he say she’d cheated on him because of her liking bits of it? Did that count? She was too quiet normally, happy and bubbly, to move onto something serious without due thought or concern for what was happening... Well, that would give everything away and everything would be horrible. She didn’t want to be the lesbian that Alex had fucked! 

That was just what Alex had known would happen and she posed in the little, straight-backed chair in her faux-leather shirt, the neckline open so much that it was masculine, showing off a little of her chest. Of course, she didn’t have the cleavage that Robin did and could pass as a guy if she so chose to, the black combat boots completing the ensemble that made her more of a man, in some ways, than Dave was. 

“Oh, yeah!” Dave crowed, egging Robin on as Alex dragged her close, the kimono covering her tits. “Work it, girls! Yeah!” 

He was too much for them, making Robin spread her legs, hiding her nakedness, teasing her for being shy – yet maybe he would have thought differently if he’d known the true reasons behind her modesty. His laugh echoed around and around the room, snapping photo after photo of the clothed closet lesbian with his girlfriend, completely and utterly clueless still as to what had transpired between them. Maybe that was for the best too as Alex groped Robin’s tit, tugging the silk kimono gown off her more and more until she was completely and utterly naked once more before the two of them. 

“Don’t hide yourself... Hot piece like you.” 

Robin shuddered. She didn’t want to be a ‘hot piece’ for Alex! She wanted to be that for Dave! Just Dave! Well, as long as he did it for her, that was. She always had her eyes out for someone better but their sex life did seem to be a whole lot more vibrant since that time with Alex... 

“Put your tits up, like that...” 

Alex controlled her, pushing her biceps together as she squeezed her tits in, showing off her cleavage even if, for once, she didn’t really want to. 

“She’s hot, isn’t she?” Dave agreed lustfully, although there was a hearty laugh behind his words, lingering in the wings to be released. “I love her tits...” 

It was crude, too crude for him to be saying to her in front of Alex, but he did anyway, Alex laughing and stealing a grope, a tickle under Robin’s arms as she went along. Robin squealed but that only made Dave laugh all the harder as she was used and abused, her body nothing more than a toy for their pleasure. 

She had to bear through it, trying to smile through watery eyes. If she didn’t, Alex would out her, she was sure of it. Not that it was bad to be a lesbian but Robin could never, not once, be branded as something that she wasn’t. 

“Nice thighs... You work out, Robin?” 

Of course, Alex knew that she didn’t. It was all a joke made out to the softness of her flesh, how light and gentle she was in comparison to Alex. She was a different woman, shrinking away, a violet that had its bud shut tight against the woman who had violated her, even though Alex truly thought that she owned Robin. Maybe that was just her own mentality but it was one that would lead to another path in Alex’s life if that much ever truly came to be. 

“Cute... What would a man do to you, Robin? Spread these thighs, take you nice and good...” 

Lewd but Robin shut her ears to it, breathing shortly and shallowly as she got through it, afternoon sunshine cast across her breasts, illuminating their subtly soft glow. Her body was perfection and yet it did not feel like that when she whined and leaned into Alex, seeking comfort even from the person who had abused and violated her the most. 

“I think that’s plenty...” 

Grinning like the cat who’d got into the milk and the cream combined, Dave flipped through what he’d taken so far, his smile growing, if anything, wider and wider. The seconds passed and Robin took her chance to squirm away, although, just like that, Dave was gone, murmuring something about having to go off to work. She swore she saw a bulge in his boxers, grabbing his clothes on the way out, but it was too late for that as she was left alone with Alex, her heart in her mouth. 

Alex loomed over her, arms folded and fire simmering in her eyes. Before her, Robin hugged her arms around her torso, legs pressed resolutely together, and tried to quail away. 

“This was fun,” she purred, although there was a subtle note of possession in her tone that had not been there before. “But you need to do more for me now. This is our thing, not Dave’s. You’ll have to break up with him soon so you can be with me openly.” 

Robin sucked in a breath. 

“N-no... No, I like Dave. Like, I really like him.” 

It was pathetic that that was the best defence that she could pull up but Alex wasn’t so easily dissuaded. Not the tallest of women, she easily dwarfed Robin as she quailed and hunched down, slinking over to the bed as if that was a better place to hide even when it could possibly be construed as an open invitation for something that Alex, most certainly, was more into than Robin was. 

“Ah, you want me between your legs again, don’t you? I can’t blame you... I am pretty damn good at what I do.” 

“No... No, I don’t want that. Please, Alex, just leave me alone!” 

“You don’t want that, do you, babe? I don’t need to give you space, because you’re mine.” 

And she didn’t need to say more than that as she smirked and made good her exit, promising to come back and give her little sex-pet the lusty orgasms that she so sorely needed. After all, she was the only one who could provide Robin with such delight and that was all that she needed to know, puffed up and strutting with her own self-confidence. She’d have to get Robin trained up, of course, to satisfy her needs, but Robin would warm up to her in good enough time, she was quite sure. After she’d gotten her off multiple times, it was a wonder that the busty babe wasn’t already begging for her! 

Outside their interlude, however, the plan was afoot with Jim tossing his mobile phone from one hand to another, toying with it in the prelude to something more. Of course, he didn’t have the skill to catch it consistently and it dropped into his lap on more than one occasion as he hedged his bets, eyeing the device as if it contained a bomb. But his lack of skill there would mean that the rest of his plan would go off without a hitch, getting something far more luridly lewd from Robin than that bitch Alex had. His plan would not fail. 

At least, he hoped not.


	2. Jim Blackmails Robin

The Kinky Adventures of Robin Foster   
Act II 

Written by Arian Mabe (Amethyst Mare) 

“What’s all this about, Jim?” 

Robin bit her lip, sitting in the coffee shop that she never usually would frequent, eyes plaintively wide. He had not been subtle about inviting her there, although it was more of a summons than an invite in all honesty. He thought he had something over her and the sickening twist to the pit of her stomach told her that, well, he kind of did. But she was trying not to think about that. She’d been trying to not think about that since it had happened. 

The coffee shop bustled and buzzed around them, a chic and trendy place that Robin scorned. Where were the sugary drinks? This was all filter coffee from places that she’d never even heard of! But maybe she would have if she’d been into all his nerdy stuff. It was probably some really exotic, rare coffee or something that she wouldn’t touch and someone that she knew would be highly offended by that fact. It wasn’t her problem to deal with though. 

Grunting in the back of her throat, she tightened the fold of her arms across her chest, stubbornly hiding her breasts from view, sockless toes curling in her shoes, suddenly everything feeling a little too constrictive as she strained to wriggle and squirm before him. That little perv... How did he know? And what was he going to do about it? He studied her, a few fresh pimples rising on his face, and leaned back, shoving his phone across the table to her. She couldn’t help but notice, even then, just how unstylish his phone was, lacking in the substance that she would have wanted from such a device. It was essential, after all, to a girl’s social life! 

“This.” 

Turning the phone to her, he watched with some measure of pleasure as her expression fell. She slapped her hand over it, the image of Alex between her legs stark on the screen. 

“Put that away!” 

“Why?” He said, eyebrows raised, the hint of a smirk on his lips. “You don’t seem to be shy with Alex, do you? That was my girlfriend. You knew that, right?” 

His voice came out as bitter rather than cocky and he leaned back, eyes sad. It wasn’t right that he had lost Alex and Robin at the same time but getting to see a sexy show, well... It was not as if anyone was going to feel bad about getting to see what he saw, considering that he was not committed to Alex anyway, his eyes lustfully wandering to sweeter fruits and spoils that were not his to take. And yet Alex had swept Robin up all for herself regardless of anything else and, well, he’d been the one to deal with the fallout for that, in one way or another. 

“Wait...” Robin eyed him. “Was? Was your girlfriend?” 

He snorted. 

“Well, you didn’t think I could stay with her after that, did you? She cheated on me!” 

Robin scoffed and pressed her slick lips together, gloss shimmering. 

“It wasn’t as if you were sleeping together...” 

Jim stiffened. 

“So you say.” 

He could be as evasive as he liked but everyone still knew the truth about that, the video playing under Robin’s hand, Alex giving her orgasm after orgasm. A rush of power, unlike anything he’d felt before, thrummed through him, warming him from the inside out like a hot drink on a cold winter’s evening, something perhaps laced with just a touch of his father’s whisky. With a twisted smile pulling at his lips, he threaded his fingers into those of his opposing hand, quelling the tremor that was annoyingly apt to come up at the least opportune of moments. 

“Look, Robin, this is very simple...” 

She tried to cut across him, lips petulantly pressed together, but he halted her in her tracks, peering at her over the top of his huge, round glasses. 

“Do what I say or I’ll make this go viral,” he said simply, sitting back to look her over. “There’s nothing more to it than that, Robin. And don’t make any comments about my sex life or lack of it, please.” 

Polite to a fault and yet ice-cold at the same time, he sure did know how to make his side quite clear. Robin gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. He wouldn’t! Would he? 

Yet how could she know just how far Jim was willing to go. He had to be a pervert to watch her, to record her, to use it against her... And just what would happen if he ‘outed’ her to Dave, forgetting everyone else? That would be the end of their relationship and it wasn’t her fault at all! Everyone would say she was a lesbian slut and she’d be more upset about the wrong part of that statement rather than the misleading nature of the blackmail in itself. No one would even believe that it had all been against her will! 

Sighing, she turned her face away, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. How bad could it be? After Alex... Jim couldn’t be into weird shit, he was still a virgin. It couldn’t be that bad, it had to be okay, she had to do whatever she needed to in order to keep everything under wraps, that movie hidden away where it belonged, if not deleted. Swallowing hard, she gave the tiniest of nods, not even looking at him – she couldn’t bear to. And it was in that moment that he knew he had her. 

His little Robin, perched right where he wanted her to be. 

* 

It turned out, however, that what he had planned for Robin was stranger than anything even she could have expected, taking her out of the city for the expedition. Of course, she didn’t know anything about the journal that he’d uncovered and the research that, really, should have been burned by his great-grandfather’s hands years ago, but that made the blackmail all the sweeter as she moaned in the unsexy way. Her T-shirt was rolled up to expose her midriff and she wore daisy dukes, her bare, sockless feet complete with freshly painted toe nails. Converse Chuck Taylor (limited edition, of course) sneakers had been the footwear of choice that particular day, cute and chic but perhaps not quite as well suited to a day out as Robin may otherwise have liked. Truly, it was a ridiculous shoe choice too for a day of hiking, which seemed to be what he had in mind, and her bare feet grew increasingly sweaty with how hot and humid the day turned out to be, sun flitting in and out of the clouds as the air clung to her like a tangible being, a little brother that she couldn’t shake off from another game of ‘piggyback’. 

Still, she knew she looked cute and Jim didn’t seem interested in sex, which was a bonus. If he wanted to go on some crazy hike, she could deal with that better than, effectively, being forced to bang again. That just wasn’t her thing, despite the pleasures that could, clearly, arise from it. 

“Why are we doing this?” She whined, pawing at his arm as if that act worked on other guys. “Come on, Jim, this is silly. I don’t want to be out here!” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Secretly, he liked having control of the situation, holding his cards close as if they could be snatched away from him at any time. The warehouse lay ahead and the bunker, well, Jim had the code to that too. Like he did for everything, he’d planned it all out so that nothing could go wrong. 

And what he had found in that journal was very, very interesting indeed. So interesting, in fact, that he could not even bear to tell Robin what was in there, running over things repeatedly in his head, as if for fear that, even then, he might forget them. His great-grandfather had worked with the US government, Mr Hiram McNutt. What a name. What a legacy. His work had not been standard, of course, but that was just what had made it so interesting to Jim, even though he had never been supposed to find it, he was quite sure of that. For what Hiram had been working on was... 

Ah, no, that would spoil the surprise. Slowly, slowly. 

The warehouse was not obvious immediately and Jim revelled in demonstrating to Robin with a certain degree of smugness just how he got into the underground bunker, pushing through the undergrowth and inputting the code to the hidden panel. The ground churned and rumbled beneath their feet and she shrieked, jumping back, but there was nothing there to be afraid of as the metal door, hidden by wear and tear of the seasons, slid open, grinding through the dirt as if it had become blocked over the years. 

Jim grinned like a schoolboy who had gotten his first kiss, only managing to resist the urge to do something very unmanly through sheer force of will alone. 

“Come with me...” 

He was less convincing there, flipping open the map that he’d made of the facility. It would be needed to get into the depths of the facility but he’d spent so much time poring over the journal and all of his great-grandfather’s research that not even the moss-laden walls could faze him, delving deeper and deeper, Robin trailing after him. The place was in an acute state of disrepair and one would have wondered just what they were keeping in there that it had to be locked away underground, tiles cracked and split, walls dripping and grey with moisture. He snapped on a flashlight but it barely lit up a few metres ahead, one step following the other as they worked they way through, Jim acting more like he knew where he was going rather than feeling completely convinced in that fact himself. 

She has to be here somewhere... 

“Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see.” 

Yes, he did like being in control. He liked it very much. And it all came to light when he found her lying there, face-up on a metal table that, somehow, seemed to have withstood the wrath of the elements. The large room came complete with a high ceiling and a window in the top denoted that the ceiling was at ground level, allow a weak filter of sunlight to ease in, dust motes swirling anxiously in the singular shaft, however weak it was. Robin gasped and hesitated but he walked right up to the robot that he’d wanted to find, breath shallow and quick, too quick for comfort. 

“Finally...” 

Yet he did not touch her, for Selene XOXO was too revered for such a crude act, the Android that his great-grandfather had designed and built from scratch. Her purpose, of course, would all become clear in due course but he suppressed a happy shiver at finally seeing her in person. According to the journal, she had not had her ‘body’ finished and still looked like a robot, despite the faux breasts rising from her metal chest, the polish dulled after time, even though the room was the best preserved of all of the empty, decrepit ones that they had so far traipsed through. Long legs allowed her to rise to six feet in height, a respectable nuance to her portrayal, and she didn’t have hair as yet either. The only spot of other colour on her was the pink of her lips, the paint smooth and preserved, shocking so. 

Reverently, he sent up a prayer of thanks to his great-grandfather and any listening gods (although he was an atheist) for creating such a beauty of technology and, as it was soon to be seen, sex. And she was his, all his, all his to continue the research of his great-grandfather that had, too soon, been cut off before his time. It was his duty as family to do all he could. 

Yet there was Selene XOXO, quiet and still, Robin shivering behind him. There was no hole for a key or a button to be pressed that was obvious enough but, that too, he had expected. Only one thing could activate her. 

“Robin, this is where you come in.” 

He grinned and pointed to Selene XOXO, her robotic, pink lips pressed together as if she had already prepared herself, in Android sleep, for the kiss that was to come. Blinking, Robin shrugged. 

“It’s a robot... Cool for geeks, I guess? What did you bring me here for?” 

Jim chuckled and shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand... You’re one of those girls that they say ‘it’s a good thing you’re pretty’ about, you know? Though I got taken in by that too...” 

Robin flinched but he didn’t see, eyes darting about feverishly, intoxicated by the promise of the moment. 

“Selene XOXO here can only be reactivated by a woman and, really, I can’t do that, regardless of what they said at school about me.” 

Robin had been one of those people. But, like so much else, that no longer mattered and he resolutely pressed on, rushing his words in his haste to get them all out. 

“So, what you need to do is put your vagina on her lips... Please.” 

The effect of his demand was softened more by his use of politeness, voice trailing off sheepishly at the end, trembling on the name of the anatomical part. Robin’s eyes bugged out of her head, the buxom babe’s lower jaw dropping. For a moment, she looked even ditsier than she usually did, eyes so wide, those baby blues glowingly gorgeous. Jim’s eyes dropped hungrily to her breasts, unable to help himself despite everything, his manly lust coming above even his hunger for knowledge and all that that contained, the assistance of time and the nations pushing him on and on. He had to know. 

“You... You can’t be serious. Jim, this is disgusting! I’m not doing it!” 

But her petulant complaint was not about to get her anywhere as she forced out the words past a thick tongue, whimpering and slinking back and away from him, a whimper on her lips. She could say all she liked but he was going to make her do it anyway and he only needed to raise his eyebrows to remind her of what that video could do to her and her reputation, her life ruined – just ruined! – because of one sexual experience that she’d not even wanted and had gotten wildly, so very much so, out of hand. 

“Do it.” 

She tried not to think and yet her breath still caught in her throat, turning her back to him so that she did not have to look him in the eye as she climbed up cautiously on the table next to the robot. How on earth did he think this was going to work? Robin cast him a quick look just to make sure that he wasn’t recording them or something equally dirty, as she most certainly wouldn’t have put it past him to engage in further blackmail. Her daisy dukes cupped her buttocks, drawn firm as she squatted, pushing up onto her toes and tipping forward for balance, fingers on the table. She took a deep breath, fingering the hem of those shorts, although there really wasn’t all that much fabric there to begin with. Could she get away with just squatting down over her face? Would that be okay? 

But Jim pushed her on, demanding more as he feverishly pointed to the robot, eyes crazed with something that had her shrinking back, eyes wide with a fear that came from the mere need for self-preservation. She had to last through it, had to do it, had to make sure that recording never saw the light of day. The metal of the table warmed to the heat of her body as she hesitated there, squirming, flinching away from what little light there was, the jagged beam of the torchlight illuminating those robotic lips, her target. 

“Now!” 

Squeaking, she yanked down her daisy dukes before she lost her nerves, fumbling and pressing her bare pussy down over Selene XOXO’s mouth as her buttocks jiggled. The flesh there vibrated and she made to yank herself away, her job done, but what tickled her down there sent a chill down her spine. 

A kiss. She felt the robot kissing her. Her breath caught in her throat and she knelt up, scrambling, but not before something licked her too, a flicking tongue playing across her clit and pussy, the sheen of her juices lingering there seemingly luring the being on. 

Even Jim, however, had to step back in horror, clutching his bag and that journal to his chest as if he feared that it would have all been better if he’d never found it to begin with. Selene XOXO sat up with a creepy smile, lips moving with a little creak – maybe she needed some oil? He hadn’t thought to bring that though as Robin squirmed her shorts back into place, the Android turning her head from one side to the other, dust spotting her ‘skull’. 

“I see my services are required.” 

She spoke slowly, robotically, clearly pronouncing each and every word as she perched on the edge of the table, low enough to count as a bench. Her long legs drew the eye, perfectly shaped and yet still perfectly functional for her robotic form, completely ignoring Jim and staring at Robin as she did her very best to hide behind Jim. She could have, however, chosen a bulkier object behind which to hide, for her booty and breasts stuck out as she tried to cling to him without actually touching him. Jim, to his credit, did not ogle, for once. 

“Selene XOXO,” Jim breathed, eyes alight. “I-it’s an honour to –” 

“Quiet, male.” 

That shut him up and Selene XOXO showed no emotion at all as she sat there, feet flat on the ground, her lifeless stare fixed on Robin. 

“Come here, woman.” 

Robin squeaked but Jim shoved her in the small of the back, egging her on. 

“Go! Do it!” 

And, so, she sat on the robot’s lap, legs swinging as she tucked up fearfully, eyes wide and staring, trying to look for an escape that wasn’t there. It couldn’t be real, not real, not really, really, really real. Selene XOXO looked over Robin, seeming to take all of her in, her hands sliding down Robin’s arms to the crooks of her elbows, holding her precariously perched there even though the robot would not allow her to fall. No... She had other things in mind for Robin and Jim himself would come to regret just what the robot had in store, all in line with her programming. 

“On re-activation, I have a tale to regale. You will listen.” 

Held there, all Robin could do was squeak and shake her head, not wanting to hear and yet being required to do so anyway. 

“I am the first creation of artificial intelligence from the second world war. I was ahead of my time, created by great creator Hiram McNutt. I am the first of an unstoppable army of robots, to destroy the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany, Japan, and Italy.” 

Gulping, Jim could barely contain himself, eyes as wide as saucers. It didn’t help him any at all, of course, that Robin was poised there, shivering and jiggling, her breasts vibrating with the terror of being held there, although Selene XOXO’s hands were gentle on her, merely placing her. 

“Wow...” 

She did not pause, continuing straight on into her tale. 

“He did not foresee that I would develop human emotions and desires, however. Hiram McNutt saw that I grew to believe that men are too warlike, wanton for blood and no more than that. Men are only needed for breeding.” 

Robin gasped. 

“No! That’s not fair!” 

But Selene XOXO continued on as if she had not even heard her. 

“Men will be the cause of the extinction of the h-human race,” she said, something juddering in her as she told her story. “The only way to save the human race is to save all females and use men for their semen. They have no other use.” 

“Errr, excuse me?” 

Timidly, Jim McNutt raised his hand as if he was back in class. 

“My great-grandfather was the one that created you... I’m pretty smart too...” 

But he was trying to impress the wrong being as Selene XOXO turned her cheek to him, forgetting that his little speech had even existed. What did she care for the loudness of one shrieking male when she found females, human females, so much more pleasing to the eye. They were greater than males, more desirable than males. And yet human women were still the equivalent of cattle to her. That had not been noted in the journal, of course, for Hiram McNutt’s research had not progressed that far before... 

Selene spoke dispassionately for the subject matter, a metallic twang thrumming through her tone even as Jim’s breathing shortened, one hand (just the one) curling slowly into a loose fist. He wasn’t the confrontational type. 

“Hiram McNutt programmed a kill code into me to shut down Selene XOXO for good but he left a key to reactivate me. This came after I injured him, fatally.” 

Jim stiffened. 

“You killed my great-grandfather.” 

As always, she did not respond, but he could fill in the gaps in the rest of the story. His great-grandfather had done all that he could but he had not been able to escape with his life. The US Military had shut down the Robot Army operation after the fact, for nothing further had come of it and so the warehouse had resided. Thinking it empty and the proceedings within nothing of significance anyway, it had not been destroyed, only emptied. But Selene XOXO had remained, inert in suspension, drifting and waiting to be awakened. 

What have I done? 

Still, she paid him no mind, Selene XOXO standing with Robin in her lap and arms, hefting her up as if she weighed nothing at all. Robin’s breasts jiggled within her T-shirt and she tried to squirm back and away, although there was nowhere to go within the hard, cold arms of the robot that seemed intent on something more that was worse even than Jim having his way with her. 

“Tell me your name.” 

Robin quivered. 

“R-R-R-Robin...” 

“Robin, I would like to conduct sexual experiments with you. It has been too long since I had a fine, voluptuous specimen. Would you agree?” 

Robin’s jaw dropped and not even a stutter broke the barrier of her lips as she clamoured for words, all slipping through her fingers like water, fingers grasping to cup and drag them back to no avail. What was her life turning into? First Alex and now... 

She froze, the semblance of breath flooding her mind even though her chest did not rise and fall. Breath raked through her throat without reaching her lungs and she may have whimpered, although, if she did, it did not vocalise itself in any manner of noise that a human would have been able to understand. However, where she lacked the substance of self to fight back against those coldly sexy, metal hands, Jim spluttered and stuttered, eyes wide as he saw his chance with Robin slipping through his fingers. Sure, he wasn’t even sure the non-sexual part of him wanted anything at all to do with her, but the bit between his legs sure as hell wanted a go if he could get it! And Selene XOXO wasn’t going to take that from him! 

“What? No!” Jim growled, small, skinny fists balled you in nerdy fury. “You can’t do that! Kill code activate!” 

It was a last-chance effort as Jim lunged for her, panic in his eyes – oh no, oh no, oh no, he’d made a terrible decision! – but Selene XOXO did not look as she backhanded him, a single swat knocking the pathetically skinny geek unconscious. He crumpled to the floor as Robin screamed and thrashed, but Selene XOXO held her fast, tucking her body in protectively against hers, the faux breasts rising in a round from her chest that was not quite as breast-like as many may have liked them to be. But she was not an object of sexual lust but something that could take and study and learn, sentience rising through the cold, metal workings of what lingered inside in lieu of her heart. 

“He will not prevent me from learning from a fine specimen such as you,” Selene XOXO said, readjusting Robin in her arms. “I must uncover at what point a woman reaches orgasm, how your body responds. Come with me.” 

And Robin, once again, had no choice in the matter as she was carted along down the hallway, whimpering and whining and turning her head into Selene XOXO’s neck as if that mere tiny act would provide her with the modicum of comfort to get through things. She squirmed or, at least, she felt like she did – she tried to. It was hard to do anything when clasped so tightly to a chest that was broader than any woman’s had any right to be, yet so slender and sexy that it was as if she was being lifted away by an angel. A model of an angel. 

Selene XOXO turned into a small room, dustier and less well kept, that would serve her purpose, a trailing vine of ivy brushing back over her shiny skull as she entered. She laid Robin down on a table that had, once, been well-padded but now only boasted a cracked sheen of leather, most of the stuffing that had resided within having been carried off by rodents and, most likely too, small birds. In a way, it was comforting too to think that the facility had served a purpose even after it had been abandoned. But it didn’t sound, from what the Android woman had said, that it had been work for the betterment of humanity anyway. Robin trembled, tucking her knees up to her while on her back, heels close to her buttocks, protecting herself the best she could. Of course, nothing she did could keep Selene XOXO away from her, the Android looming, a silhouette of sexual fervour that portrayed so much more than even Robin’s mind could understand. 

Light shafted in through a skylight, dust motes circling and circling, tracing their lazy, winding path through the air. With birdsong trickling in from somewhere, seemingly, not too far away, she whimpered, trying to close her eyes to the dim light of reality, the walls covered with intrusive foliage and grit and dirt crunching underfoot. Her skin streaked with dust from the padded table and she tried to sink into it. If she made herself smaller, invisible, it would not happen. She could make it not happen, really, she could. Maybe all she had to do was click her heels together three times and she would be out, out of it all and awake – far from the nightmare that had become her twisted yet sexual reality. 

But life was not a fantasy. 

“Please...” She whispered at last, eyes shiny and wide, glistening. “No... Please... No...” 

One word after the other. All she had to do was to speak. The words had to come out, one way or another. Speak, speak, speak... 

“Don’t... I...” 

“Girl, I am amazed at the rapid evolution of your modern females.” 

Selene XOXO spoke as if Robin had not at all, her clear, unfeeling eyes fixed on Robin. They had been painted on and whatever paint had been presented for that receptor in the Android’s body did not stop her from ‘looking’, the orbs shimmering with hidden light. Robin gulped and turned her cheek away, words washing over her like the roll of the waves and the tide. If only she was back on the beach playing volleyball all over again... 

“Your breasts are larger than women of my time – much larger. But I am no longer of that time. I am of the present time. You agree. Of course, you agree.” 

Her method of speaking came with a robotic twang and yet even Robin could appreciate the sexuality in it, lips parted and eyes glassy, although she could not speak for the purpose of the moisture there. 

“When did you reach this breast size? How old are you? When did you reach sexual maturity? Do you prefer males or females? When was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?” 

Too many questions coming from all sides! It was as if there was more than one Android woman above her, Robin’s toes curling in her shoes, bare feet aching, desperate to run and yet too terrified to even move a muscle. Her chest was too tight, everything was wrong – wrong, wrong, wrong – and there was nowhere for her to go! And, all the while, Selene XOXO towered, a looming pillar of a sex god turned robot, the sly curves of her hips drawing attention down to her longer thighs, sensually toned. Everything about her seemed designed for sexual prowess and Robin would have wondered just how she had even been supposed to work in a robot army if she had not been more concerned with keeping the Android far, far away from her. 

“I-I’m...” Robin couldn’t get out the words, her teeth chattering terribly. “S-s-soon, it’s... Why... But...” 

If an Android could sigh, Selene XOXO would have right there and then. As it was, her eyes darkened in a shade of disappointment, lips conveying all that was needed, along with the slight bit of movement in her cheeks that two connecting metal plates could provide. Otherwise, her face was fixed in place, one mask that held all she needed it to. 

“No matter if you cannot speak. I will uncover the findings for myself. Please react naturally so that I may record your responses with scientific accuracy.” 

No more words were needed as Selene XOXO methodically removed every last article of Robin’s clothing, piece by piece. Robin may have fought or she may have given in quietly, but everything seemed to happen with her just being a passive player. Was that not, after all, what had happened with Alex? Seductive terror curdled through her and she froze, breathing heavily, arms over her head, shirt removed, breasts swinging free as the Android woman lifted her again to unclasp it at the back... 

Could she stop it? No... No... That was not for her to do. And who knew what Selene XOXO was capable of? She didn’t want to anger her and who knew too if Jim was alright? Swallowing hard, Robin slipped away as her shoes too were tugged lightly off her sweaty feet, toenails painting while her toes curled under, striving to protect whatever parts of her body that she felt she could. Not even her panties were spared and Robin at least had the strange presence of mind to be thankful that she’d worn cute panties that morning, the pink slip of a tight cut covered in red hearts that made even her want to rip them off. There was never any harm in being sexy! 

The next thing she knew was that Selene’s hands were on her tits, massaging and squeezing, rolling the firm yet softening flesh between her shocking dextrous, tactile fingers. The robot mouthed measurements to herself, recording them in whatever computer system still ran in her logistical mind, but Robin knew hers already by heart. How else did she find clothes that fit her so well? It was what every girl in her position needed to know, should have known, and it was just why her prom dress especially had looked so banging on her. Everyone had been jealous, her tits pushing out the front, huge and on show, her cleavage to die for. And yet none of that seemed to matter any longer with the robot massaging them, testing how much they yielding to pressure, fingers acting like precise clamps around her nipples. 

“You do not take as much pressure as those from before. This is interesting.” 

That seemed to be Selene XOXO’s cue to press harder, push Robin more, focusing on her nipples as her breasts tried to spill to either side of her body, naturally heavy and pulled apart by the effect of gravity. She measured her nipples over and over again as she repeated the measurements, using her own fingers as instruments of calibration, although Robin did not know, truly, if it would have been any worse at all if she’d whipped out a tape measure or something to clinically record everything. That may have been more like being at the doctor’s office or getting a bra fitted and she still remembered clearly how the sales assistants gave her look after look at the size of her breasts. It wasn’t her fault that she was hot! 

It was that hotness, however, that seemed to be her downfall over and over again, claiming her heart and mind and soul for the lusts of an Android. For there lurked desire in her touches, the calculating measurements shifting to moans and gropes, Selene XOXO herself seeming to get into it. Her eyes flashed with an inner light, beyond human, flickering and glimmering. Maybe there were bulbs in there but it was hard to focus on anything as Selene tipped forward, drawing attention to the slender, sexy lines of her body as she suckled a nipple into her mouth, lips oddly pliable and yet not as soft as human lips. She could not deny how those lips felt and that they were not of anything that she knew as a woman but still... 

“Oh...” 

Selene XOXO’s eyes flickered again and Robin thought that she must have been cataloguing that response from her but it was not as if she was in any place to complain. The robot had no rush in mind as she swapped from one breast to the other, constantly changing up just what she was doing as she groped one breast and then the other, her lips taking good care of the other when so that none was left absent. Her tongue was not moist like a human’s tongue would be but it was more accurate in its flickering swipes than a man’s tongue was. And Alex’s? What of that? How did it compare? 

No... No, she couldn’t think of that. And Selene made it hard too to think of anything else, for which Robin found herself, strangely, grateful for. Selene kissed her breasts calculatingly, methodically, seeking out the sensitive spots and returning to them, pressing Robin’s breasts together to poke and tease her tongue sweetly into the cleavage. It became less and less about the scientific side of the encounter and more about the sexual side, pleasure rising and rising as Robin let out a soft moan, eyes half-lidded. Why did things that were so wrong have to feel so right too at the same time? 

It wasn’t something that she had to think about but she wanted to anyway, emotions colliding with sexual pleasure. Her body reacted while her mind rebelled and seethed, whimpering in humiliation, her world tipped upside down and all back to front, twisted into something that it never should have been. And yet it could not be denied, the robot woman could not be held back, tongue flicking and curling, toying with Robin’s body with certain skill that could only be programmed in. Her nipples perked up hard and desperate against Selene XOXO’s lips and the Android woman seemed to eagerly swirl her tongue around each nipple in turn, something whirring away inside her as whatever drove her on and on clicked up anxiously into overdrive. 

It was too much and then, just like that, Robin was up on her feet, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and hair clinging damply to the nape of her neck. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so... 

The robot’s arms encircled her, taking more and more measurements. The full circumference of her chest, including her breasts, was logged and she spent a long time on Robin’s hips and buttocks while the woman in question panted heavily, gyrating lightly as if she needed something more. Her mentality didn’t match up with her emotions of the moment and Robin shook her head, weakly still striving to push Selene XOXO away as she remained entirely a passive player in the narrative of her own life. 

“Please... This is...” 

Words weren’t going to help her and they dies on her lips even as she tried to breathe life into them, the Android on her knees and yet still holding more power over Robin than the young woman had ever had before. She kneaded Robin’s buttocks with a sort of morbid curiosity, a hand in the small of her back bidding her to bend over the table that proved to be the bed of her sexuality. Whimpering, Robin pressed her face down into it, although there were no tears, hips trying to stay in place against the will of a greater mind as even the size of her pussy-lips was logged, crudely taking note of the intimate details of her body that Robin, truly, could have done without. 

The roundness of her arse was commented on and that should not, very much so, have bought a rush of pleasure to Robin’s twisted mind. She had to cling onto anything at all that she could to get through the experience, squeaking and shaking, trembling like a leaf that was set to take flight from the very tree that had blossomed with life itself. She was hot, she was sexy, she was one in a million. Everyone loved her! Didn’t it make sense too that even Selene XOXO could not resist her? It was something that everyone wanted and her body was better than anyone else’s, she had the hottest guy from their school still with her as she moved on with her life, looking for times ahead as a young woman, that life left behind. She was gorgeous, everyone said so, everyone wanted to fuck her, only her, Robin. 

Even Jim McNutt. He saw how sexy and busty she was through his old, smudged, smeared glasses and she breathed out fiercely, eyes intent, as she clung to the table, the robot’s lips close to her bare pussy and yet not exhaling any breath. That may have been the eeriest part of the whole thing that there was no life inside her, even if she had gained sentience and intelligence. But Robin didn’t know much about that even if both her mind and her body knew every last thing about sexual pleasure that she thought there was to know, lusting and loving and getting fucked every which way. 

She deserved it. It had to be thought of like that, her mind trying to tell her that she was shaking while it was only sensation powering through her, dominating and claiming everything that she may have known, prior, as something else entirely. She had to imagine it, had to lose herself, for she was lost by another’s will otherwise. It was good to have sex, to moan and part her lips and, even then, she humped back wantonly at Selene XOXO, her body reacting even while her mind screamed. Truly, it was impossible to do anything else at all when those lips closed succulently around the luscious nub of her clit, suckling it into her robotic mouth as if she knew just how to please the millions of nerve-endings found there alone. 

Too much... Far, far too much. She had to think, had to breathe, remember to keep breathing. Those lips were too much on the over-sensitive nub and she panted heavily, tipping forward and gyrating, hips working. She needed it and she needed some manner of respite too but that seemed to be not for her, Selene XOXOs hand pinning her down with surprising strength, the metal of her warming, slowly, to the heat of Robin’s hot body. 

Her boobs squashed down, trying and failing to flatten under the pressure from her torso, yet she could not think of that pressure, the pain, the need rising and rising and rising to a crescendo. More and more, Selene XOXO did not let up in the slightest, tongue flickering up too so that just the very tip of it tickled her clit, lips still locked, nearly to a painful extent. 

“Ohhh!” 

She was there and yet Selene was not, stepping back and saying something to herself, a measurement that needed to be logged. Was that all to record how big her clit was? Or how big it could get? Clinging to the table as if for dear life, she panted and pressed her forehead to it, although that was a hard feat in itself with her breasts forcing her torso up to such a vicious extent. Everything about being with Selene XOXO was a challenge and yet that was the beauty of it too, sealing her away in eroticism that could not be evaded. 

She did not dare look around, waiting for what was to come next, all she could do. She had nothing in her that could stand up to a robot, nothing that could let her escape, no means to run away, no way to stop her fate. Passive to the last, she whimpered and tried to shake her head, although all that came from her shoulders was a subtle shake that could have been mistaken for sexual arousal. It seemed, most certainly, that that was just how Selene XOXO saw it, after all, the Android’s expression softening as she turned Robin onto her back. All was coming together just as she’d planned, locked in cyber-slumber for years on years, plotting and waiting for her experiments to continue. She could only say that the odds had played out in just the way she wanted them to, although the chance that someone would eventually uncover her, of course, was high. 

Yet not absolute. That was where Selene XOXO herself came into the equation. 

“And now we must move on to your pleasure and climaxes,” Selene said, although her voice came tinged with a note of desire. “Your measurements are impressive. Are you aware you’re in the highest percentile?” 

“I... Mm... Oh...” 

Robin’s skin flushed red in hot patches all over her body, lust rising and pulsating through her. She could not help that her body did not match up with her mind but she was prey to a greater force regardless of anything else, whimpering and moaning as Selene XOXO inserted a finger into her throbbing, heated pussy. 

And it was exquisite. Fear mingled with arousal in a delectable manner that Robin would never have been otherwise able to articulate for herself, head tipping back as if yanked there, a hand in her hair. Yet the robot’s control of her went further than that, drawing her in and in and in until nothing else existed for her. Worse than being with Alex, there was only so much that Robin could do, only so far she could move, the Android’s intensity keeping her exactly where Selene XOXO wanted to be. On her back, Robin’s legs were spread and the Android woman took the chance to continue with her experimentation, pressing her face and lips between her subject’s legs and thrusting her tongue straight up into that pussy, just where her finger had been only moments ago. The tremor that ran through Robin’s body excited her further, her Android mind wanting more, learning more, always irrevocably craving the knowledge that fuelled her intelligence. 

“Your sexuality...” Even the robot’s voice sounded breathless and raw. “This is new. You are exactly what I needed for my research!” 

Robin rolled her head from one shoulder to the other, hardly with herself, not living in reality. All there was for her was an undulating rise and fall, a sea of pleasure that swept her up, warmed around her, let her float and float even when another part of her too wanted to sink down and drown, drown, drown. If drowning felt so sweet, who would ever want to swim? 

“Show me when you climax.” 

Maybe she was getting better at picking up the seduction in Selene XOXO’s voice. There was no denying, after all, that the robot was attracted to her. She could feel it in the gentleness of her fingertips, how she stroked her thigh, soft skin yielding to a robot’s touch. If that touch even had the possibility to be sensual, Selene XOXO made it so in every way possible. 

But she had a deeper agenda and she wanted to feel it, live it, thrive in it. Her experiment would tell her so much! With single-minded intent, she thrust her tongue passionately into Robin’s cunny, doing the same action over and over again, craving that pleasure, the rise and fall of her body coming instinctively. There was no woman in her experiments that had been able to resist her and Robin would be no different as she trembled and weakly allowed the robot woman to do everything to her that she’d ever wanted to do, what she’d been dreaming of off in cyber-slumber. 

For there was nothing that could do it for her hunger, that lust for passion, the women that danced through her waking-dreams. A robot could not dream but her attraction was still there and the Android was still yet to learn what excitement was even though she’d passed the point where she could feel the emotion for herself. Always growing and always learning, she would come to the forefront of research, all because that passion and desire in her vibrant mind pushed her on and on, stimulating more than Hiram McNutt, on her design, could have ever have imagined her being. 

And, so, that was just why she gently pounded Robin’s pussy with her tongue, working and seeking out her G-spot, teasing and licking, finding that moment where her body could take it no longer. The warmth of her victim folded around her tongue and the receptors in her ‘skin’ tingled, recording everything, absolutely everything. How sweet she was... Yes, she even had a receptor for that in her tongue too and it drove her on to tongue-fuck Robin harder and faster, flicking it over her hidden patch of nerves over and over again, desperate herself for the ultimate climax. 

Even if there was not to be one. For, as Robin’s sweet juices flooded her tongue tartly for the first time of that experimental session, Selene XOXO’s lust for experimentation flashed up into overdrive. More! She needed more! More data! More everything! 

Robin squealed, expecting some sort of respite after that first climax but it was still ongoing as Selene XOXO lashed her clit with her tongue, drawing back only enough to allow the faux appendage that flexibility. Was it like using a sex toy if she was a robot? Whatever she thought of Selene XOXO, she was damn good at what she did, passionate and attentive, drawing her body into a second, very swift, explosive orgasm. 

She screamed that time, chin tucked down into the table, and the robot pressed into her all the harder, logging, recording, tracking everything and anything that she could. So much to research! Robin was unlike any other! And it did not matter to either of them right there and then that they were in a dank and dingy underground warehouse with a likely still unconscious man only just down the hallway from them, only that the passion and pleasure kept right on rising through and through, bodies doing what it was that bodies did the best. 

There was nothing, after all, for life if there was no sex. That was one thing that Selene XOXO would never compromise on, considering what she had been created for, and it was intrinsic to her being. She was so much more than what Hiram had envisioned and only the times after his death would lay bare the tale of her learning, what he had, in fact, been capable of building so many years back. 

Robin’s orgasm did not stop her and the girl moaned, hips trembling up against the Android. Interesting data. So much for her, so very much. And she was glad of it too, her robotic mind capable too of feeling that emotion, even though it was a new one to her too that she could not help but simply relish in. Her hands closed on Robin’s thighs, pressing in, although she no longer had any need to hold her in place. Robin was there and there for the long haul, resigning herself to her fate as she groaned in the back of her throat. The girl was lost and she only had a world of pleasure, sexual highs coming over and over again as Selene XOXO made use of her body in the best way that she could. 

It was not, however, all about Robin’s pussy. No, there was far more to a woman’s body, the body of a reproductive creature, than that. Selene XOXO turned her onto all fours on top of the table, climbing up and over her as she knelt to her back, crotch pressed up against Robin’s buttocks. There was no shaft there but Robin hungered for what would fill her, her broken mind twisted and spinning, spinning out of control. Yet what control she might have before said that she could claim for herself, take in her own two hands, simply was not to be as it was snatched between her, her body positioned just as Selene XOXO wanted it to be positioned. 

She had no choice. It was all passive or all nothing. And who knew just when that in itself would end? 

Selene XOXO pressed up to her, though did not thrust. She was not a male. Males were crude. They would be the downfall of the world. Maybe she would harness the other one that she had found there for his seed or maybe he would not be worth it. Maybe others would come. Her mind ran through each and every one of the possibilities, calculating the likelihood of each. The odds excited her. 

Robin’s breasts swung beneath her chest for only a moment as the robot controlled her, massaging and groping her tits, her pussy on fire and primed for another orgasm. Just how could a robot know so intimately just how hot and ready she was? She wasn’t human, she was far, far from that. There wasn’t anything in her that should have been reasonable to expect from a sex partner but there was so much more too that her frazzled, fraying mind could not even recognise in the shattered passion of the moment. 

Her nipples were tweaked and she squeaked as they were tugged away from her body, yet another orgasm tearing sensually through her body, ripping her heart from her mind, her body from her soul. Too much, it was all too much. Her breasts rolled too sensitively within Selene XOXO’s hands and she whimpered, hunching down in place but not trying to pull away either. She knew well enough that it wouldn’t do any good but there was not much that her mind could do either when it came down to the crux of planning and decision making. She was not a girl that was any kind of a quick-thinker, after all, and being ditsy, well...that was her brand. That was what people thought she was and who she was, all looks with no substance behind. Maybe that was why people and robots came back over and over again to use her. 

Another orgasm and then another. There was no way for Robin to keep track as her toes curled and she whimpered, twisting back and forth yet always, always in the place where the Android needed her to be. She wasn’t going anywhere and Selene XOXO made well and sure of that as she spun Robin back onto her back, kissing her deeply and passionately, with such sensuality that it was a strange thought indeed to consider that it was a robot kissing her and not a real human being. 

Maybe her mind was too far gone. Maybe there was nothing else for it. She was lost, lost, lost to the wiles of Selene XOXO. 

Kissing her, Selene XOXO thrust her fingers into the woman’s pussy, two fingers and then a third wantonly penetrating her. They slammed in over and over again, drawing her to the orgasm that Selene XOXO was able to call to the passion of her body so swiftly. Another pounded through Robin and she opened and closed her mouth breathlessly as if she was silent, rendered mute as her lust grew so desperately high. 

What did she even want anymore? Did she want anything? It was hard to say. 

The position of her body changed in the blink of an eye. Bent over the table. Lifted up in the robot’s strong arms. On her back, legs drawn up to her chest. Legs spread, whore-ishly wide. Toes curling. Passion rising. Another orgasm. And another. 

There was no end to it and that tongue knew just what her body needed to climax over and over again, crying out even as her battered lungs struggled for breath, wanting something and yet not able to say that even in the broken peace of her own mind. She babbled and shook her head but those lips were on her clit again as she was thrust into by those sweet, sweet fingers, pounding and driving, one orgasm inexplicably following the other. 

Could a female body survive through that many orgasms? She could not say, could barely feel, too much sensation raising the hairs on her body, tingling as if by a hidden fire. Her breasts were groped, lips on them, and she moaned without vocalising it as she climaxed just from that stimulation alone, every last nerve-ending in her body vibrating from the sheer raw force of that touch. Selene XOXO understanding what she needed better than any man, or woman, ever had before. That was what a robot, after all, with such sensitive receptors could do for a woman and what Selene XOXO would do for every woman in the whole wide world if she was set free, allowed to experiment and linger in pleasure for the remainder of her long life. And who could say just for how long an Android could survive? With her intellect and AI thrumming through...it was more than simply likely that she could live forever. 

Glistening with sweat, Robin’s chest heaved, her bust on full, obvious display as she languished in a fractured kind of afterglow. She needed rest and yet she needed to orgasm all over again, nothing stopping her from taking either option. Stepping back to survey her handiwork and catalogue her findings, Selene XOXO took in Robin, how her breasts were tipped with the peaks of nipples, areolas flushed, her skin heated, too much all going on at once. 

She could go nowhere, passive and sweet, the body of a beauty in herself. She was who she was, passionate and desperate, blubbering for something that even she could not say for herself. Dave? Alex? Jim? Gone, gone, gone. All she had was Selene XOXO and some trembling part of her mind too said that that was all she wanted to do. All she needed. And yet she needed to run, to fly, to fight, to run, to be elsewhere, to do something that one blonde babe could do for herself without the help of any robot. 

But her body was a tool, a vessel for the robot that had such big plans for those thick thighs, the perfectly round arse that could do so much, what she could learn so much from. Robin wasn’t going anywhere: Selene XOXO would make sure of that. 

“You...” 

Selene XOXO’s eyes lit up, the bulbs within brighter than ever. There was no humanity to be found in there and yet the emotion came with a callous cold, sentience there and yet...different in its execution. 

“You... You are just what I needed.” 

And so it was. No other option was presented in the dampness of the warehouse, moisture trickling down the worn and decrepit walls. She was what Selene XOXO needed and, thus, she became a mere subject of experimentation. Robin closed her eyes. 

Maybe she’d never escape Selene XOXO’s lair of sex. 

Maybe that was it forever.


	3. Alex and Dave to the Rescue!

The Kinky Adventures of Robin Foster   
Act III 

“What are you even doing here, Alex?” 

Alex smirked and rocked back on her heels, nearly matching him for height. With her inner strength and demeanour, it was a wonder that, figuratively even, she was not taller than him. It was in the way that she held herself, even though she was not a man, she could have been even more manly than him for how she treating others. There was, of course, a toxic note to masculinity that ran rampant through youth culture and that was something that so very many were prey to already in Western society. Yet she didn’t mind playing into that when it served her, benefited her, life and love rising in time with her rough and tumble nature. 

But Dave didn’t see that. All he saw was a pain in the arse brat who thought she knew everything coming to his front door and demanding to see his girlfriend. Of course, it would have been quite alright for her to meet up with Robin or whatever, just not pose on his doorstep as if he was therefore obligated to produce her at a moment’s notice, showing her off with a smile and a wave, a woman that was no longer his own but handed off to someone else. 

Dave shook himself. He didn’t want Robin all that much anyway anymore but he couldn’t deny the fact that she sure was nice to look at and have around, a girl with a bubbly laugh and a smile and that arse, hell... The things he could do to that arse! And her boobs! So round and big, too much for his hands. She was a good fuck, at least, and light enough on the brain to hang out with without expending too much brainpower, even though that was exactly where he would have said too that she was lacking. Although he had more reasons than that one for cheating. They, however, were his own to know, even if he did not understand. 

Yet Alex was still there as he scowled in the midst of his reverie, chewing a wad of gum that had long ago lost its flavour and smirking at him as if she indeed knew something that, even then, he did not. 

“I’m looking for Robin, darling,” she drawled, putting on an act and peering at him over her dark glasses, admiring his form poised there for her. “She’s always here. So, cough her up, why don’t you?” 

Growling, he balled up his fists and clenched his teeth against a snarl. He couldn’t hit a girl! Though, by gods, did Alex get on his goat something awful. She seemed to know just what she needed to do to get under his skin and did it well too with the fewest words anyone had ever needed to say to really rile him up in all the wrong ways. 

“She’s not here. What’s so hard to understand about that?” 

His words came out laced with anger that was not really justified considering what he knew. Alex may have forced his girlfriend into sexual liaisons but he didn’t know that. He didn’t know anything. He hadn’t even thought to question Robin after she’d come to him, all shaken up, and wanted to fuck him. A smart man, however, may have realised that something was amiss. He was still thinking of his piece on the side though. 

“Oh, come now, she don’t want to see me or something?” 

“Look, I don’t know where she is but last I knew she was meeting Jim. Maybe she’s over there. In fact, she’s not answering her phone so I’ll go over there myself. How about that?” 

Alex grinned. 

“An excellent plan, sir! I will join you!” 

How that had happened Dave would never know but, somehow, he allowed himself to be taken off to Jim’s house as if he’d been going there all his life. The tomboy was not one that he really wanted to show off his girlfriend too or go on the hunt for with her but, hey, there were only so many people in the world, even if they took his car instead of Alex’s, which was annoying. How had he gotten stuck with her on what seemed to be nothing more than a wild goose chase and one that had them at stupid Jim’s house too, at that? There really was no sense or point in any of it but there didn’t seem to be anything else they could do but knock and try and say they were looking for Jim. 

It must have been a trick of fate, however, that Jim’s parents let them in but Jim was not there – in fact, they said, he’d left that morning and left a journal behind that he, apparently, was supposed to take along with him. Could they be so kind as to go after and give it to him? He had left them the area he was headed to, of course, behind, ever playing the part of the good son when, in all actuality, he wasn’t very much of a good son at all with what he had blackmailed Robin into. 

And what they found in that old, raggedy journal at Jim McNutt’s house would change forever the way that they looked at the world around them, least of all just how Dave looked at Robin, the girl that had been ‘his’, supposedly, and no one else’s. 

Maybe that was just how things were supposed to be? 

* 

“This is stupid.” 

The warehouse loomed and Dave wrinkled his nose, resisting the urge to hold his sleeve over both his nose and his mouth. That would have put him in worse stead overall than Alex, the woman standing beside him, not all that much difference between them as they stood shoulder to shoulder, although she was slighter still. That could not be helped in Alex’s case but she was more man than he was, half shrugging and making her way inside, the door open with the keypad there glowing faintly. If it had not been open, however, she wondered that they would have found it at all, but it seemed that Jim had paved the way for her. 

Her expression soured but Dave wasn’t looking at her. Fucking cunt, fucking boy. He was going to ruin everything for her! Breaking up with her over some babbling shit, what was all that about? Now she had to find someone new to be her alibi in straightness, concealing her sexuality as she always did. 

Dave bumped her in the narrow passageway, forcing their way on blindly, no torchlight to guide them. Breathing heavily, Alex pressed on, fingers slithering through damp, wet vines, although she was not horticulturist to know the name of the plant and just why it felt like a slimy worm crawling over her. Robin... Robin was somewhere in there and who knew that that psycho little nerd had done to her. Payback? No, but no... He couldn’t know. 

“I swear, if my Robin is hurt...” 

“Your Robin? What do you mean? She’s not fucking yours.” 

But Alex didn’t have an answer to that, her lips pressed together into a tight, thin line through which there could be no words. There was nothing, of course, that she could say that wouldn’t reveal the truth of the matter and, so, she kept her mouth shut. 

“Let’s split up,” she said abruptly at a fork in the path. “We’ll find them quicker, get out of this hellhole.” 

He grunted and, well, that was that. They weren’t impressed with one another and Dave scarpered like a coward, holding up his phone for some semblance of torchlight that could, at least, allow him some light by which to see. Alex did the same but a pocket torch attached to her keys allowed a blue ring of LED lighting to let her see just where she was putting her feet, resolve bolstered in the absence of Dave. She didn’t need him. Robin didn’t fucking need him either. She’d show her that if it was the last thing she did. 

The passageway opened up into a chamber and Alex whistled under her breath, squinting as she swung the tiny light of the torch around, the blue tint near enough ethereal in the low, dark light. How could somewhere encompass both dark and light simultaneously? There was no way to answer that question as she swallowed hard, a few drops of blood staining the floor. And if there was one thing that Alex was not good at, it was blood. 

Hold it together... 

Her stomach turned over and then settled, trembling in the pit of her being. So concerned was she over whether or not that blood belonged to Robin was Alex, however, that she nearly tripped over her own feet, cursing and stumbling and then realising that it was, indeed, a human body, clad in clothes that she was, perhaps, a little too familiar with. After all, she had stolen a shirt off him that was still in the plastic packaging. 

“What the fuck...” 

She pushed the ‘corpse’ with the toe of her boot, rolling Jim McNutt over, his glasses askew. A spider web of shattered lines broke up one lens but the other was still okay: at least he could see with one eye. Jim’s lips parted in the faintest, breathiest moan that he could ever have imagined and Alex, even then, rolled her eyes. Could he sound even more like a girl? And to think that that was very much the same dweeb who had broken up with her! 

“Get up.” 

Her sympathy and bedside manner severely lacked as she ‘helped’ him sit up, groaning and rubbing his face, glasses set back in their rightful place, not much help. But Alex was out for answers and shoved him, roughing him up, grabbing him by the collar as he grumbled and begged for mercy, a blabbering, blubbering mess of words that made no sense and yet she didn’t have the patience to untangle them. 

“What did you do to her?” 

Alex growled, hand tight on his shoulder. Jim moaned. 

“Wh-whut?” 

“What – did – you – do – to – her?” 

Alex snarled, her words clipped and short, lips pulling away from her teeth. She was feral, a wild beast, something savage, one untamed... And she would have her answers! 

“C-calm...” Jim wheezed, the front of his shirt yanked so tight that he could barely breathe. “D-d-d-dow... Down...” 

She let up enough for him to breathe and he wheezed out the words she despaired to hear. Robin? Her Robin? Hurt? Dead? What had he done? 

“Down...there... Hallway.” His throat ached and yet he forced out the words regardless, pushing on, a groan sealed away for that would hurt too much to unleash. “Robot... Selene XOXO...” 

Alex froze. She’d read that. She’d read that somewhere that she’d really rather have not. But Jim had to be lying, that thing couldn’t be real, not real, most certainly not real. The kid was psycho, he had to be. But she had to get Robin back through any means possible. 

“I... I just wanted...” 

Jim’s face twisted, spitting out a drop of blood from where he’d bitten his tongue in the process of going down. 

“I wanted... You were with Robin, I saw...” 

Alex stiffened, her back up. 

“You little fuck, you were watching? How? Your stupid spy camera shit?” 

A childish thing to reference but it was Jim who had, at that point, held the ultimate cards. He flinched, shuddering away, but managed to keep the words flowing. 

“I was jealous...” He confessed, although it was very much not the time for a confession. “I dreamed of her, Robin... Why did you get her, not me? Why? Why...” 

He trailed off, head dropping, and she let him fall, dispassionately cruel at the time where she could have, honestly, offered enlightenment, substance, something of essence in his life. She could have done right by him and could not have said, honestly, that she disagreed with just how his thoughts of Robin played out. She was hot, she was gorgeous, the woman was everything she’d ever dreamed of and more. But Robin was hers and not Jim’s. 

Dave stumbled in, breathing heavily, dirt and cobwebs streaked across his face as if he had risen from a particularly good-looking grave. Kneeling up, Alex twisted her lips and looked to him, although it would have taken a fool to not see the fury raging true in her eyes. 

“What the fuck? Jim? Where’s Robin? Where’s my fucking girlfriend?” 

Of course, he too only had any concern for Robin and where she was, leaving Jim to weakly point off down the adjoining hallway where Selene XOXO had gone before he had slipped off into complete unconsciousness before. Dave was off and out before Alex could scramble up, swearing as he charged off in pursuit. It was obvious as he ran and stumbled down the ill-lit hallway, however, just where the sounds were coming from, moans and screams rising and rising, shrieks that he had not heard from those lips for so long. 

“ROBIN!” 

He burst in on Selene XOXO and his girlfriend with a feral scream, charging and crashing, a full-body tackle that ran in blind and reckless, the act of a desperate man. He had to do it, had to be the knight in shining armour, for that was what he had been told to be his whole life, defending even when, well, he didn’t have any real reason to protect Robin in the first place. After all, he was the one cheating on her but she was still ‘his’, in Dave’s twisted, fucked up mind too. 

In the middle of giving Robin an orgasm, Selene XOXO was on her knees with her lips pressed between Robin’s thighs, closed on the succulent bud of her clit. It pulsed into her mouth as Robin squealed, flat and passive against the table, her body the only thing that moved, had any manner of discussion in the life of lies that she’d been thrust into. 

In the absence of sensation, Robin’s hips kept bucking and thrusting, searching and hunting for that orgasm that she’d been on the precipice of only a moment ago, body desperate for something more all over again. Her eyes opened and she murmured something, turning her head to the other side, not looking even as the robot Android was ripped uncouthly away from her, torn from her task. 

Chest heaving, Dave seethed, fists balled up, the robot cutting an imposing figure. Dirty hair slunk down against his forehead in a foul curl and he hissed through his teeth, rubbing the back of a fist across his mouth, although it only served to further smear the crud across his face. 

“My experiment is now incomplete,” Selene XOXO said cravingly, cold gaze fixed on the man, the vile man, who had interrupted her on the pinnacle of a breakthrough. “We shall have to begin again. But you shall not leave here alive.” 

Robin squeaked and grasped at her sore throat, whimpering as she came to her senses enough to slink off the table in the background, inner thighs soaked with her juices, the evidence of her orgasm clear to anyone who cared to see. He was there, it was fine, she was safe... And yet how safe could she say she was, ultimately, from the aura of humiliation that such a scene brought to her. Hunkering down behind the flimsy structure, too open with the legs at each corner and nothing between, she kept it between herself and Selene XOXO, trembling and whining, pressing her hot face into the relishing cool of the metal. 

Selene XOXO did not need to rush as she advanced, striving to close the distance between them one calculating step after the other, eyes fixed on her target. Dave stepped back in time with her, sweeping the room – anything, he needed something, a tool, a thing, something to put him on even keel with her. But she was a fucking robot! That just wasn’t right, there was something wrong with that, very wrong... 

And yet he was a sportsman at heart and suited to dealing with things in the moment, fixating on a crowbar and yanking it into his hands. It would have caved in the skull of any human, just like in one of his overly violent video games, but was little more than a mere stick of a weapon against the wrath of an Android woman who had been scorned and shunned and therefore denied what she craved. 

That was his mistake. 

“Arghhhh!” 

Not much of a war cry but it would have to do as he battered her, metal clanging off metal, brutally loud. Screaming, Robin covered her ears but she couldn’t keep up with what was happening, hiding and peering, alternating between the two as she wished it was all over, that she was somewhere else, anywhere else, anything to be out of the nightmare of fetish eroticism that had claimed her and her life. 

“Back to where you came, male.” 

Selene XOXO closed in, not even dented by the crowbar, a small smile on her artificial lips. Robotic arms boasted more power than even Dave’s, the strong jock helpless and weak in her arms, her hand closing around his throat and lifting him – up and up and up. 

Kicking, Dave wheezed, eyes watering, the crowbar falling, fighting and scrambling for some purchase, a foothold that he knew must be there to kick off from. He had to do something, had to keep fighting, had to keep going. But it was harder and harder to breathe, her fingers closing around his windpipe with shocking slowness, knowing exactly what she was doing, all with that sickeningly eerie smile on her face, the muscles lacking where more human emotion, otherwise, would have shown. Dimly, he was away of Robin shrieking, something about putting him down, helping him, stopping it all. Yet that smile persisted. 

Uncanny valley... 

Not a thought to have when it came right down to the very moment where he needed to live, to fight, to rise up against her. Selene XOXO closed down on the pressure points, sealing off his ability to breath, crushing his larynx, increment by terrifying increment. 

“Goodbye.” 

Yet it was to be that the least expected of them all could save the day and Jim launched himself at the robot in the nick of time, Selene XOXO preoccupied to capacity after her research on Robin and fighting Dave. His agile fingers, only slightly shaky from his concussion, found the panel in her back, programming the same kill code that Hiram McNutt had used all those years ago. Fingers slick with sweat, they slipped and he cursed but not before Selene XOXO folded at the waist, shut down and dropping Dave mere moments before... Well, that was one thing that none of them wanted to spend too much time thinking about. Best to move on quickly. No one was going to believe them that anything had happened anyway. 

They didn’t say much as they hobbled back to the car, the Corvette Convertible ready and waiting. Robin’s clothes weren’t suitable to be taken away, snipped methodically off her, but no one cared for the robot that they left behind, crumpled on the floor like a broken trophy of times long gone by. With Dave’s arm around his shoulder, even Jim had the chance to take a masculine role, helping him into the seat, although he gallantly kept his gob shut as Robin was carried away by Alex. 

Oh, how he wanted to take Robin into his arms like that, be the knight in shining armour rescuing the maiden just like in one of his roleplaying games, but it was never meant to be and, really, he was kidding himself entirely if he ever had thought that he would possess the upper body strength for that. He knew he was a weakling and, so, he gallantly stepped back and allowed Alex to take control as she was so apt to do, the blissfully still naked buxom babe carted off as if she was a trophy. And, to Alex, that was just what she was. 

Holding Robin against her chest, the girl’s arms around her neck, Alex grinned, cradling her sideways so that her legs kicked out over her arm, bare feet dangling, dotted with dust and grime. It was only a shame that Alex would not have the chance to clean up her little babe that night, although time was getting on with all that she had been through, the poor thing. Against herself, seeking comfort, Robin turned her face to her shoulder, whimpering and clinging, holding on to the only strong and stable thing around. So needy was she of comfort that she did not even care one bit about the fact that she was naked, although her cheeks and neck did flush a little with embarrassment over the state of her pussy. Everyone knew… But there was nothing she could do about that. 

Just girls, they were, all innocent, Jim thought with a smirk as they walked away. But he knew the truth and would keep it to himself. At least for the time being. 

“Better now, darling?” 

Alex smirked and kissed Robin’s cheek, Dave too far out of it to complain or take note, although Robin whimpered and quailed, shivering away. 

“Ah, don’t be like that...” 

All, however, still had to pile uncomfortably into the car once more, leaving Jim’s where it was parked out in the sticks. That could be collected later or, at least, they’d leave that one to Jim to work out. Squeezing her buttocks, Alex took her place in the passenger seat once more with Robin in her lap and Jim on the centre console, seemingly their rightful positions for the little car that had seen too much. Dave, of course, was still going to drive despite everything, squinting as he hid his pain, his heart rate seemingly never again to be destined to return to anything at all approaching normal. 

He had to be a man. He had to hide it. Just like Alex, he had something to prove. 

Off into the darkening night, they took off for home and yet everything had changed. Yet not quite everything. Everything but not everything: that was a pretty interesting way to think about it, but more a thought for Jim McNutt than anyone else. He was the intellect, truly. 

Alex was not one to miss an opportunity and, well, surely Robin missed her. She didn’t want to know what had happened between her and Selene XOXO, although it was maybe something that she would dream about at night. Those cold, robotic hands replaced with hers, Robin lusting for her, kissing her back, wanting her. Her little pet back in her arms where she belonged. 

No... Robin was not destined for the crudity of Selene XOXO and whatever weird experiments that crazy McNutt had dreamed up. She pressed her lips to the top of Robin’s head, taking advantage of the situation as Dave stared resolutely ahead, able to do nothing more than look at the road, try to keep them straight and narrow, all home again safe. Headlights washed over them as they once again hit the highway and Robin gulped, sinking down into the arms of the lesbian that she wanted nothing to do with, hiding her breasts from the coursing beams. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

How could such a sweet utterance come tinted with such dark longing, possession rising through? Robin clenched her teeth as Alex took control once more, although it was doubtful, truly, that Alex had ever lost control of her. Too embarrassed to speak up after everything that had happened and horribly horny after having her last orgasm stolen from her, Robin shrank away and tried not to think of things as her body was, once again, explored and abused. 

Alex’s heart pounded, mouth dry and wanton. It was all as it should be, Robin in her arms, rescued by her. Who cared what part Jim McNutt had had to play in it? She was the one who held the cards! She had Robin! And it was an even sweeter victory considering those that she had gone up against, a robot and a nerd – add a lesbian into the mix too and you had a pretty good joke in there somewhere. 

That, however, was not for her to worry about. She chuckled throatily as she ran her fingers over Robin, the blonde babe allowing it, teasing out the curve of her waist, those large hips, all over again. They should never have been taken out of her reach to begin with and she spent time on Robin’s breasts, the babe’s back to Dave and Jim so that their activities, at least partially, were well enough hidden. With Robin’s back tucked in against Alex’s chest, Alex’s arm blocked their view, even though Jim could, if he strained hard enough, have seen what was going on. 

Robin twisted, trying not to pant, head still and eyes darting about, seeking an escape that wasn’t there. Her arms tried to press in around her breasts but there was no way for her to hide from Alex even as the lesbian took advantage of her as only she knew best. And, oh, how Robin’s body was primed for her touches, fingers sweeping under her boobs, a strange mix of a caress and tickling. Her body didn’t know just what it wanted to do, jerking and twitching, but the moan that tried to build in the back of her throat could not be denied. 

Lights flashed by and she quailed, trying to turn more towards the passenger door that may have offered some manner of freedom, something to stop Alex from taking advantage of her further. She wasn’t into that, wasn’t wanting it… But Alex would do it all to her anyway, cradling her against her chest so that she could not squirm away, breasts squashed by her arm and putting those delicious nipples on even better display for her lust and passion. After all, was Robin not hers to do with exactly as she pleased? Of course, that was how Alex saw it and she pressed her lips to the top of Robin’s head with surprising tenderness even as she tickled her tits. 

Jim tried not to look too but there was a lot of trying going on with the four of them, all with an agenda that they were not willing to breathe life or voice into. In the corner of his eye, Robin twitched and shuddered and he imagined just how Alex’s hands swept over her huge tits, hefting and groping, pinching those nipples. A part of him wished that he had seen just what Selene XOXO had done to her but seeing a naked Robin was gift enough, although it would have been sweeter if she was sprawled out on his bed, begging him in a wispy, whispery voice to do all manner of unspeakable things to her. Not that he would know quite how to do those things, however, but it was a good thought to have. 

Legs spread, his...parts between them. He was not so crude as to say the word for them even in his head and the scientific term did not make sense either, too clinical, too doctor-office-like. He wanted to fuck her, to claim her, to make her his, and yet that was a dream indeed that had to fly as he eyed up Alex covertly abusing her, enjoying the show. Maybe that was all he was – one who watched and enjoyed and got one hell of a show too during the course of it. 

In the darkness of the California night, stars stretched out in dotted faintness, fewer and fewer as the city pollution approached. Artificial lights posed as the stars of the future and cast saucy slivers of glancing illumination over Robin’s body, the street lights showing what the day did not. Robin pulled away, eyes closed, trying not to look, Alex’s hands massaging and digging into her breasts, harder and more forceful, holding her desperately. 

One clothed and one naked only served to further highlight the difference between them, Alex’s eager fingers slinking down and down, between her charge’s legs. And Robin was forced to spread them for her, another hand on her hip, soft on the rise of bone there, her pussy parting wetly for the attention of digits that she could have done without. 

“There, baby... Let daddy take care of you.” 

No... 

But she had to. 

Those fingers dug in and pumped, thrusting as if they were, together, a fake cock, although they were horribly better than Selene XOXO’s. They were not both women, although the Android had been pretty damn close, but Alex was rougher, coarser, less skilled than one that had been programmed for pleasure. But her fingers too could draw sweetness from Robin’s body and her grinding, gyrating hips could not help but thrust and rock back against her, body reacting subtly as Robin’s mind screamed to not do anything, to pull away, to stop things right there and then. 

Yet the threat was clear and now there were two there that could out her, both Alex and Jim able to reveal her to be...something not as she truly was. A lesbian? No, she liked men, but that was what they’d say she was as her head spun and the rumours spread, reducing her to a form and shape that was not her. 

No. She was a babe and everyone wanted her. She’d rather play into that than anything else of a sexual nature, something that painted her as the wrong kind of sexy object. Let them stare at her tits and want to thrust between them, bend her over and fuck her like a whore, for that was an image of herself, after everything, that she was quite alright with! 

Oblivious in the driver’s seat, Dave drove on as Alex kissed Robin’s neck softly, suckling and licking, dotting her skin with love bites that would be, later, passed off as injuries from Selene XOXO. And it wasn’t as if Dave was going to question those. He wasn’t going to question anything after his near death experience. Stupid Jim and his stupid journal... 

All in all, it was Alex who was the winner as she brought Robin to a kinky orgasm out in the open air, nipples perking up into the night as Robin clenched her jaw and shook and trembled, pushing into her as her hips, inexplicably, forced their way down onto her fingers and hand. Alex let out a breath in a rushing exhale, one of victory, the moan sealed away to be relieved later when she fantasised about her buxom beauty in the privacy of her own home. 

It was all Robin could do not to moan out loud as orgasm pulsed through her and yet she had had so many that day that her voice had been well enough spent on those. That, however, did not stop her body from craving it still, pussy clenching wantonly around Alex’s fingers, twitching and pulling, wanting more even as she gave up any chance of escape. 

One orgasm was all that Alex wanted from her though, fingers dancing wetly over Robin’s skin, finding those deliciously ticklish spots that she’d uncovered for herself before. Her knowledge of Robin and her body came into good use at last and she trailed her fingers over Robin’s sides in turn, first left and then right, relishing in just how her skin twitched, muscles jumping away, reflexes primed at their best. Under her legs and the backs of her knees too were particularly ticklish spots that she hiked Robin’s legs up and over hers, bare toes curling towards the side of the car, reaching what she wanted to. 

And Robin twisted and whimpered, eyes closed head shaking: no, no, no. Yet she could not fight back, she had to bear through it, work her way through, think of the soft plushness of her bed waiting for her at the end of the night, the horrific day in the past. She’d avoid Alex and then never again would she have to hold back a squeal as she pinched a nipple, a gasp as her fingers grazed her clit, the soft fuzz of hair growing in the absence of a close groom and shave in the last couple of days. 

That didn’t matter to Alex and her fingers lazily teased through Robin’s wetness, pussy-lips clinging to her as they tried to fold in, to protect the honey pot within. The insides of her thighs were not spared either the lightness of her fingers, tickling and probing, making her jump and twitch and gasp and even whine as her head fell back on Alex’s shoulder, muscles tense and tight in all the wrong places. 

She could not have been more relieved when she was dropped off at Dave’s house, rushing to the shower with a mumble behind, grateful too that his parents were away. They could not see her in such a state, for there would be too many questions and there was no longer any space in her floating, wavering mind for those questions. She needed to be alone, hot water rushing over her until she could collapse into a familiar bed, Dave with her, maybe his dick... Her toes curled in the water of the shower and she bit her lip, a hand between her legs, the women forced from her mind. Truly, it did not take all that much to drive them from her head for they had never belonged there anyway. 

Dave... Yes. Yes, most definitely. She needed to feel like a woman again. Yes... Yes, that was what she needed. That was all she needed after walking through robotic hell and emerging on the other side, head held high even with her smeared lip gloss and running mascara. 

Back in the warehouse, broken and crumpled on the floor, the robot woman with such a lusty penchant for research lay in the starlight, weak light filtering in from above. It was such a tiny amount of light but it was still enough to draw a flicker of intelligence back to those eyes, faux eyelids slid down to protect the mechanisms that lay within. 

She was not designed to go out so easily. And she had a mission to complete, research to continue. She would not be interrupted again. 

Selene XOXO opened her eyes, lips curving up in a wicked smile. 

“Robin...” 

She had not forgotten.


	4. Robin Tries to Confide in Dave

The Kinky Adventures of Robin Foster   
Act IV 

“Dave, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

It was time. Robin brushed away a cold droplet of sweat from her forehead, crossing her legs beneath the table. Out for lunch at a burger joint with Dave was not her usual idea of a good day out but, well, the attention she got there was so undoubtedly of the male persuasion that it simply made her feel straight again. At the end of everything that had happened to her, she couldn’t even say that she was all that sure whether she was straight or not, although the truth of the matter in her linear leanings would reveal itself at the end of the day. She just had to remind herself what she liked and to know that it wasn’t her fault. 

No... It wasn’t her fault that Alex had taken advantage of her not once but twice and that freaky robot... Well, she wasn’t going to linger too much on that thought. She tried not to think of Selene XOXO, although she was still close in her mind, only the day after the whole sorry affair. Still, she could feel the robot between her thighs, those cold, unfeeling hands and all the things that that dirty, dirty tongue had done to her. 

In a way too, she was dressed like the Android woman, her pink top reminiscent of the dim hues that floated through her metallic frame in the sultry, low light back in the warehouse. Her grey miniskirt was self-explanatory in that regard but did what she wanted it to do in showing off her long, shapely legs, slender and suited too for skinny jeans, if she could ever have stood to cover them up, being more of a girl for skirts and dresses. Showing off her booty, however, was also an appeal. Maybe some booty-shorts like the daisy dukes she’d worn? Darn, she’d really liked that pair. 

But that just took her back to the warehouse and she shook herself, toying with a fry as she twisted it back and forth between her fingers, a thick, gluey glob of ketchup straining to separate from the rapidly cooling item of food. She didn’t even like fries that much but she always got them because Dave liked them and he liked more than he’d get with one meal. Pressing her lips together, she tried not to let her expression sour, something twisting in her gut. Her toes curled in her sneakers, sockless as usual, and she shivered at the light touch of moistness to be found there. Her tan lines, however, were non-existent and perfect in their simple lack of being. 

She had to do it and she knew why she was there, what made her heart pound so even as she tried to giggle and laugh at his stories, sweating nervously, playing with her hair. Not even eating held much allure for her, although she was never the sort of girl that put on weight simply by looking at food, holding her figure, seemingly, regardless of what she ate. Most hated her for that. And she was okay with it. 

But he sat there, stupidly waiting and waiting, for her to go on as she tried to push herself. And, like, she’d never had to push herself in her life before – it was really hard! How did normal people do it? People like weirdo Jim McNutt? The nerdy guy pushed his way to the forefront of her mind, all pimples and creepy smirks, a caricature of the guy he was and yet eerily accurate to the side of him that she had seen in the warehouse. 

Dave wasn’t going to nudge her on to say. It was time. 

“Dave...” She started, dropping the fry that she’d been abusing on the wax-paper wrapping of their meal, eat-in and yet still with the notion that they could pick it up and take it away at any time. “There’s something really, like, really important I got to tell you.” 

“Yeah, babe?” He smiled and took her hand, jaw-droppingly handsome as always. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

No... No, she really couldn’t. Their relationship wasn’t like that, he wasn’t a girlfriend that she could natter with all day and night about anything and everything. It wasn’t like that with guys and, with Robin, it wasn’t meant to be like that. That was okay. 

Taking a deep breath, her shiny lips parted prettily, hair pulled back in a braid that showed off the shape of her face, the lines of her collarbones and shoulders. Everything about her was gorgeous and, truly, it was only fair that she got a chance to show off every last part of her body and not only her tits and arse. 

“There’s...” Her voice trembled, blinking too quickly, stalling for time that she didn’t have. “Do you know Alex?” 

It came out too quickly and the shadow that crossed Dave’s face at the mere mention of her name could have meant anything. 

“Alex? What do you want to talk about her for? Stupid bitch... I thought it was going to be about what happened in that fucking warehouse...with you, not me.” 

He was quick to add that, not wanting to revisit just how he’d almost died, although no one but Dave would ever know how close he’d been to giving up at the point where he thought there was no return. Best not to think about that, let alone talk about it. 

“That too,” she said quietly, timid for once in her life. “But Alex first. She... There was something that happened... When I stayed over at Jim’s place.” 

And then it all came out. She had to say it, every last sordid detail of the sorry affair, cleansing her soul of everything and anything that she’d ever thought would have to be kept locked away under a crystal key. There was too much and, once she started, she couldn’t stop, blurting out how Alex had tickled her, how she’d made her orgasm, how she hadn’t wanted it all but she’d kept right on at it over and over again, not stopping. She hadn’t cared what Robin had said to stop her but the name of the act itself rang clear in Robin’s mind even though she chose not to breathe fresh life into it by speaking aloud. 

The tongue... She didn’t say how good the orgasms had felt, not wanting to go into that. But every wicked little detail came out right down to what happened in the warehouse. She’d thought that Dave would have assumed the extent of that but his brow furrowed more and more as she talked, leaning over the table as if he was about to tip forward and put his head in his hands. Robin almost swooned. The poor guy, he felt so bad for her! He did like her, after all! Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if he felt that way about her too. 

“And Selene XOXO... She kept saying on and on about me being a cow, how she’d use my body for research... It was freaking weird! And I couldn’t get away, not even when she made me bend over the table, I just froze up – Dave, I’m so sorry!” 

The apology came out in a rush of words and a sob, a trembling hand pressed to her face. But she couldn’t cry, that wouldn’t be pretty, and she bought herself a few moments without looking at him by adjusting her bra, toying with the straps through the fabric of her shirt. Yet shouldn’t he have said something by then? What was wrong? 

“Dave?” 

Looking up, she stared at him, her boyfriend not meeting her eyes. 

“Dave, what’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t want any of this to happen.” 

Yet what was happening right there and then could have been deemed worse than anything prior. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and, still, he did not look at her, not even when she tried to get his attention, fluttering her fingers and polished nails in front of his face. As a last resort, she leaned to the side, wondering if he was that shocked that he could not respond, but the flutter of motion under the table was what caught her eye instead of reanimation. 

“The fuck!” 

The shriek was out of her mouth and her hands slamming into the table before she could take stock of things, reacting without thinking, face contorted in horror. For the pervert had his hand shoved down his pants, groping and pumping, jerking it to her – her recounting of horrors! Words failed her and she choked soundlessly, mouth opening and closing like that of a goldfish, strangled as his hand kept pumping and working, deeply hidden though he was not exactly trying to hide his lust. 

But, in his mind, how could two hotties (yes, Alex morphed into a ‘hottie’ in his warped mind) together not be hot? And to think that he had been taking photos of them not knowing what was really going on! He bet Robin liked it really, moaned for Alex, that sexy... 

He didn’t finish the thought as soda fizzed up in his face, the drenching shocking him back to reality, all eyes on him and Robin’s eyes shockingly wide, a scream on her lips. 

“We’re done!” 

And no more was needed to be said as she stormed off in a whirlwind of colour, braid snapping sharply around as if to smack him by way of her departure. It was only a shame that he was not closer to her so that it slapped into his face. Wouldn’t that be a grand exit indeed? 

A ride... She needed to call a ride. 

Warm air rushed over her as she flounced onto the sidewalk, humiliated and hot in all the wrong ways. Couldn’t summer be freaking cool sometimes too? God! Fussing with her phone, she arranged the taxi and huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts, feeling as if, even then, she needed to hide them from view. Yet there were no like thoughts that would linger and her buxom tits would soon be on show all over again, a skimpier outfit showing off what she was all too good at shaking. 

But that guy... That guy! Ass. What was he thinking, treating her like that? And she’d thought he was a good one! Guys were all the same, really, they were. Her lips twisted and she sighed unprettily, looking down and scuffing the toe of her sneakers across the sidewalk, collecting dirt. She’d go shopping for some new ones, wriggle her bare feet into new shoes and enjoy the experience. She deserved to spoil herself after everything that had happened. 

“If you asked for my two cents...” 

A wheeze of a laugh turned her and Robin blinked at the old hag, Ms Ruth, who she’d known her whole life, on the bench. She was draped in too much clothing for summer, bony fingers gnarled like old roots, and she rasped out another wheeze, swaying even on the wooden bench as if she could not keep herself steady even there and then. 

“Oh... Ms Ruth.” She still addressed her like she was a little girl but that was the way for most people. “I didn’t see you there.” 

Apologising felt out of place there and she instead sighed heavily, arms tightening over her chest, which was a strange position indeed for them to be in with, considering just how the sheer size of them pushed her arms out. Studying her gravely, Ms Ruth hiccupped and nestled deeper into her ratty shawl and oversized coat. 

“Not with what’s on your mind, dearie – hehehe! Why don’t you come over here and tell ol’ Ms Ruth all about it?” 

She could not have said what drove her to but, shoot, there wasn’t anything that she could get more messed up, to be fair. There was nothing else that could go wrong and she bounced across the sidewalk, plopping herself on the bench on top of Ms Ruth’s lap like she had back when she’d been a little girl. A girl with smaller tits, for sure, than she had now as an adult young woman heading for the flirty prime days of her life but she was still the same girl in a different body, learning and loving along the way. 

She tucked her legs to one side and let Ms Ruth croon to her, drawing Robin’s spine up against her front, her tightly kept in check breasts squashed and pressed up to her in a comforting sort of warmth. Ms Ruth was prim in appearance, although the wear of time showed in her grey hair and the wrinkles lining her face, although one’s attention would always be drawn to her nose, larger than most and the central feature of her face. 

Ms Ruth’s lips parted in a smile that lacked a couple of teeth, hand on Robin’s shoulder, dropping down to the bony curve and rise of her hips. There wasn’t an ounce of spare fat on the girl, reminding her of her days back as a young thing herself! It felt right for Ms Ruth’s arms to go around her waist and she laughed lightly, the worries of the day seeming to fall away when in her arms, relaxing and finding the softening in being held again. Ms Ruth was a woman who had no ill intentions towards her, although it had been a while that she saw her last. And that time had been at the carwash where Robin was working to get extra money, working in the driveway of her own home. 

Robin smiled and blinked. It hadn’t seemed strange to her back then that Ms Ruth’s little thing for tickling her had been played up but, well, it took on a new light considering what Alex had done to her. But she’d never laughed as hard as she had when Ms Ruth had tickled her wet and silly, soap suds flying as she had, as a result, done an absolutely dreadful job of washing her car. Ms Ruth hadn’t minded though and Robin privately thought that the old lady was just looking for a bit of company, which made sense in itself. She didn’t have many people to talk to those days. 

The story came out about Dave but Robin was too weary from the earlier stuff to spill the beans all over again and so missed the parts with Selene XOXO and Alex out. She didn’t know how Ms Ruth felt about that stuff anyway, although she sure knew she didn’t like it when it involved her. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Ms Ruth murmured, stroking Robin’s shoulders and down her arms, fingers intent with quiet deliberation. “You’ve had a terrible day!” 

“I have!” Robin agreed vehemently, sighing as she leaned back, ignorant to where Ms Ruth’s fingers were truly going. “He’s horrible, Ms Ruth, why can’t I get a good guy?” 

“Oh, I don’t know...” 

Ms Ruth’s eyebrows pushed together, lips twisted mischievously, fingers wriggling in anticipation. 

“I think all you need is a tonic of laughter! That’ll put the smile back on your face!” 

And then her fingers were on Robin but, this time, the tickling rang through her in a ‘gigglish’, pleasant ache of release. Robin squealed and tried to jerk away instinctively, her body reacting for her, but she didn’t really want to escape beyond the need to display bodily reflexes and, oh, Ms Ruth knew how to hold her. She would not get away as those fingers squirmed and caught her, tickling her sides and under her armpits, regardless of the light dampness of sweat that could be found there. That didn’t bother Ms Ruth but her fingers quickly found other targets, although she could not reach the best prize of her overly, ridiculously ticklish feet when she really wanted to see just how the not so little girl would dance for her. 

Tickling didn’t have to be abusive either, memories of Alex swept away as she was forced to be in the moment, eyes watering. People stared but Robin didn’t care as she tried to weakly bat away Ms Ruth’s fingers but she was an old hand at what she did. What Ms Ruth offered for her could cleanse the experiences for her, even though she would not know she was being taken advantage of all over again. For her body was on that everyone and anyone wanted to take advantage of and it seemed that, almost, she was going to have to live with that, shrieking and laughing 

“My, my, my, you’re as ticklish as ever!” She cackled with glee, a wicked look in her eye. “To think that such a handsome young man could treat you so badly... Why, maybe I should tickle him too!” 

But that was not a threat that Ms Ruth was at all willing to follow through with, particularly due to the fact that she didn’t have any interest in whatever boyfriend Robin had or had not had. He wasn’t her concern while Robin was, in all ways, utterly complete and simply divine as she was. 

It wasn’t possible with that T-shirt she was wearing, although it didn’t quite reach her skirt, to be fair, but Ms Ruth ached to press her lips to her belly again, feel that soft skin moving under her, the overly-ticklish girl twisting and laughing until tears ran down her cheeks all over again. Oh, she would be a complete mess by the end of it but she would, at least, be a happy one, one who giggled and stretched her lips in a smile, lightness lifting her up. Heaven knew that she needed a bit of lightness about her with those knockers weighing her down too! 

“Such a ticklish tummy! That’s scared away all the worries of the day now, hasn’t it?” 

But Ms Ruth wasn’t waiting for an answer as she tickled her mercilessly, their laughter rising and rising, filling the air as if it had become a tangible force. The busty vixen was happy to be helpless even as she begged for mercy over and over again, mascara dampening in the corners of her eyes as the tears of raw, unbridled mirth threatened to fall against all the odds of self-control. But what the hell was self-control worth when she’d been so passive, useless to help herself? 

Let Ms Ruth tickle her then. Let the tears fall. At least there was a smile on her face, heart pounding and body jerking as she was brought into giggling bursts of mirth and happiness again. It was a break from reality and one that she sorely needed, the tears laying cool tracks down her face even as they dripped off her lips and chin, a salty tease that reminded her that it was, at least sometimes, okay to let some emotion out. She whimpered and squirmed and thrashed and yet there was no escape whatsoever to be had from the elderly woman who boasted shocking strength, her buttocks wriggling on Ms Ruth’s lap and scrunching up her skirt as she twisted and fought, all to no avail. 

Bystanders wandering on their way looked – some even gawked – but they could look and they could judge while Ms Ruth grinned and pressed Robin in closer to her, an arm pinning her in place. Ms Ruth even met the eyes of some but there was nothing that could take her attention from her Robin, laying a claim to the girl as so many others had sought to before her. But their relationship was different and always would be as she almost smirked, remember that time... No. No, no, no: those were thoughts better kept in check for an old hen like her! And yet she could still have her fun with the cutie, the blonde babe that turned so many heads, including her very own grandson’s... 

Oh my... 

“There you go, my girl!” 

Ms Ruth grinned and pecked her wetly on the cheek as Robin laughed weakly, still coming down as those fingers fell away from her, thankfully so. She didn’t know how much she could take and there was too much going on mentally for her to deal with the physical! Still, a distraction had been a distraction and she gasped as a car pulled up, marked with the taxi service logo that she’d booked her ride with. 

“Oh – thank you for helping me, I’ve got to go now!” 

It may have been seen as rude if she’d done it to anyone else but Ms Ruth only smiled and adjusted the folds of her skirts, thin lips pressed together, although there was nothing sinister sealed away behind them. 

“See you, Ms Ruth!” Robin giggled, leaping up and waving behind her, her heart lighter than it had been in a long time. “This is my ride! Bye! Byeee!” 

Her voice shrilled out and Ms Ruth waved to her, watching Robin leave with a rather fond look on her face. And just who wouldn’t have liked to watch Robin walk away, so young and full of life? Oh, to be like that again and to have that slender body of hers! And that chest... Those melons! Ooooh! Those were something special indeed, yes so! 

But Robin would not disappear from her life forever as she pouted, remembering the reality after the break from it that she had with Ms Ruth, although she didn’t need to think into the true depths of their rather strange relationship – at least not then. And who knew if some things really ever needed to be explained or have a crude sort of explanation laid out against them? 

Her lips, however, would not be turned down for long as the window of the car with the right registration plate wound down, showing off a young man of about her age in shades. A red shirt hung open over a white vest-top or T-shirt – she couldn’t quite tell – but, even then, she could see the muscles rising through it, the guy ripped to high heaven and back again. What a boh-dy! Holy heck! 

“H-hey...” 

He was a young Jared Leto, a god in a man’s body. And he was looking right at her, that whiter than white smile flashing as her heart turned over and he leaned forward. 

“I don’t suppose you know where I’m to pick up Robin Foster from, do you?” 

The smile spread across her face without true bidding, the stammer falling away as she gave her best pose, hip cocked out and hand on it, braid flipped back so that he could see her face. And her boobs – but those were hard to miss anyway. She would even have liked it if Dave had been watching and seething, ruminating in jealousy for the sexy babe that he’d let get away. Did her breasts look quite alright? 

“Robin... Oh!” She giggled and made a face as if she had just remembered something important. “That’s me! Of course, that’s me!” 

His smile softly reached his eyes, lighting them up with genuine kindness. Maybe he’d seen that she hadn’t had the best of days or maybe he was just like that naturally, living in a sort of give and take that led him into a gentler way of life. Maybe she’d just gotten lucky. 

He hopped out of the car to help her, although he realised too late that she didn’t have a bag to take along with her and laughed at his own folly, instead gallantly opening the passenger door with a grand sweep of his arm for her. But she did not step inside without first taking his other hand in a light handshake, shivering at the warmth of his fingers clasped over hers, thumb seductively grazing the top of her hand. 

“I’m Jake. Nice to meet you Robin.” 

Despite everything, they had come to the start of something new. Pressing her fingers to her chest, right over her pounding, desperately melting heart, Robin batted her eyelashes at him. She could only pull out her best moves for the cutest of them all. 

And it could only get better from there.


End file.
